Separation Anxiety
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set at end of New Moon AU. Jacob finally imprints on Bella in the most unusual of circumstances. But what if the imprint was so intense between the two of them that neither could leave the others side for even a moment. What would this do to them and the others around them? You know nothing is ever simple for J/B...
1. Chapter 1

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-set at the end of New Moon, AU.**_

 **Prologue-The Imprint**

It was the desperate look on his face that broke her. Guilt mixed with unresolved feelings that she was still trying to deny pushed her to ignore Edward's protests as she confronted Jacob. She pretended she was confronting him out of anger at his betrayal. Telling Charlie about the bikes had been his last desperate attempt to get her grounded so she would be forced to spend less time with Edward.

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Charlie? Harry died of a heart attack. Are you trying to give my dad one too?" That was a low blow and she knew it. She saw the anguish in Jacob's dark eyes and regretted her words immediately. "I didn't mean that. I'm so…."

"Bella, stay back he is not in control of his emotions." Edward warned her as he reached out to pull her behind him. Bella waved him away, not even bothering to glance back at him. Her eyes were locked on Jacob.

"He had a right to know." Jacob muttered.

"Jake, please. You're my best friend." Bella begged. Her hand trembled as she reached out to him. His gaze dropped to her hand and she saw his fingers twitch as he fought the urge to grab her.

Jacob swallowed thickly as he avoided looking at her directly. This was sheer torture. He wished he could just shake Bella, make her wake up to what she was doing to herself, to him. He didn't understand why she was so drawn to the bloodsucker. He couldn't fathom why she would want to one of them, a cold dead thing. It hurt him physically that she felt he wasn't good enough and the leech was. It couldn't be just about looks or money. Bella never expressed any interest in either, so why? "We can no longer be friends."

"But Jake…" Bella protested. He had said the same thing to her once before right after he first phased and Sam had warned him to stay away from her. He hadn't meant it then and she knew he didn't mean it now. She heard Edward call out to her again, urging her to be careful and come away. But Bella ignored him. Her sole focus was fixing what she had broken, her friendship with Jacob. She couldn't breathe without him in her life. It was unthinkable. "Don't do this."

"I have to." Jacob choked out as he finally raised his head to look at her.

"No, you don't."

"Bella…." Edward called out again. "Come away."

"No." Bella cried out as she took a step closer to Jacob. She kept her gaze fixed on him as she held out her hands toward him. "Jake, please."

Bella and Jacob battled with their fraught emotions as they stared at each other. Bella could see her face reflected in Jacob's eyes and she was shocked at how wretched she looked. Her pale skin was almost translucent and the dark circles underscoring her eyes only accentuated her fragility. She still hadn't recovered properly from her encounter with the Volturi in Italy. She was haunted nightly by dreams of what had happened there. Every time she closed her eyes she would see the panicked faces and hear the frightened screams as the tourists were led to their doom. Edward couldn't comfort her. No one could. Her head ached as she gazed up at Jacob imploringly. Trying to say with her eyes what she couldn't verbalise because Edward was there. She felt so weak, she felt so tired and out of control. Every guard she had been shielding herself with for months to protect herself came tumbling down.

 _Then it all changed…._

It was like a bolt of hot lightening streaking across the sky. Muted colours suddenly became more vibrant, sounds became louder and more musical, and amidst all this was Jacob. Bella felt as if she was moving although in essence her feet were planted firmly on the ground, but she could feel the tug as her soul connected to Jacob's.

"Bella." Jacob's eyes were wide as he stared at her in confusion. Bella was just as confused. She stepped closer as did he. "I knew it. My Bella…" He cupped her face in his warm hands and smiled at her in delight.

 _Then Edward attacked…._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews.**_

 **Part One-Bella's Sacrifice**

All Bella saw was a white flash as Edward whizzed past her like a blur. She felt his cold hand grasp her wrist and wrench her away from Jacob. She fell forward on her hands as knees, grazing the skin on her palms as she did so. She was confused, disorientated and utterly unprepared for Edward's attack, as was Jacob. One minute he was gazing with wonder into Bella's eyes the next he was forced to do a quick backflip as the bloodsucker tried to grab hold of him. He heard Bella cry out and it tore his heart to shreds to hear her pain. He was angry, so fucking angry. A red mist descended over Jacob's vision as he rolled away nimbly from Edward Cullen's outstretched hands and leapt gracefully to his feet. He just had time to glance at Bella to check whether she was okay. She was climbing unsteadily back to her feet and cursing Edward's name. But then Jacob was forced to phase to defend himself. He did another backflip and phased on the fly. When he landed he was once again a bristling mass of fur and teeth as he bowed low, avoiding Edward's clumsy lunge before leaping high in the air and aiming for the leech's throat.

* * *

Bella crawled away to the edge of the clearing as she tried to avoid the two combatants who were whirling madly as they fought. Her eyes nearly crossed as she tried to keep pace with what was happening in front of her. Leaves and other detritus flew up in the air as Jacob and Edward tumbled over and over, each trying to get a fatal hold on the other. Bella couldn't believe it. She was still reeling from what had happened between her and Jacob. She could feel the pull toward him as if their very souls were connected in some way. She shared his rage toward Edward as well as his pain when Edward opened up a huge gash above Jacob's right eye. Blood pooled down into his eye obscuring his vision and it forced him to retreat as he couldn't keep up with Edward's wild movements with only one good eye.

"STOP IT, EDWARD!" Bella screamed as her soul shrivelled at the sight of Jacob's injuries. Blood matted his thick red fur and his flanks heaved with every shuddering breath he took. He stayed out of Edward's reach, biding his time while his body attempted to heal itself from his wounds. Most of them were superficial but the one above his eye was deep and kept dribbling blood into his eye.

Edward gave him a calculating look before he glanced behind him at Bella. She was standing under the trees at the edge of the clearing. Red highlights blazed across her tangled hair as the weak sun shone through the tree branches enveloped above her. Her large brown eyes were wide with fear and something he couldn't define. But before he could figure it out his attention was drawn back to Jacob. He narrowly avoided Jacob's snapping teeth as he dove at Edward while he was distracted. Edward snarled viciously, his lips drawing back and revealing his venom soaked teeth. The two of them circled each other slowly, waiting for the best time to initiate the fatal strike.

* * *

Jacob knew his brothers were coming. He could hear their enraged thoughts thundering through his head. Edward had crossed a line with his unprovoked attack. The treaty had effectively been broken. It didn't matter that it was on Cullen's turf. He had started the fight and he would have to face the consequences. Jacob knew that he was at a disadvantage because the bloodsucker could read his mind. It meant that Edward could anticipate his moves before he made them. Jacob just had to hold on until the pack joined him. He tried his best to keep out of Edward's path, holding back and using his natural agility to avoid the leech's flailing strikes. Edward was beginning to get reckless as he tried to inflict more damage. He had seen in Jacob's head that the pack was close by and he wanted to end his nemesis before they arrived before fleeing with Bella.

* * *

Bella was a mess. Her worry over Jacob and her horror at what Edward had done sent her into a blind panic. The fight had slowed down and she could see what was going on now. She watched as Jacob did his best to evade Edward. He was tiring; she could see it as well as sense it. He didn't have Edward's unlimited energy reserves, and he had already been exhausted when they had met up with him. This was all her fault. She had placed Jacob in danger because of her selfish need to make things right with him. "Oh, Jake." She whispered brokenly.

Edward lunged at Jacob again and dived under his snapping jaws. Jacob realised his fatal mistake as soon as he felt Edward's cold arms wrap around his midriff. He had gained the vital hold that Sam had warned him about. A pitiful whine spilled from his mouth as he felt his ribs crack one by one. He tried to shake Edward off but the pain inside his body was too immense. His windpipe constricted as his airway was cut off by Edward's tight grip. Darkness began to cloud his vision as he desperately looked in Bella's direction. He wanted her lovely face to be the last thing he saw. She looked back at him, her face awash with anguish. She was holding something in her hand; he wasn't sure what it was as his vision was fading fast. Then he saw her raise the object above the crease in her elbow and rip her skin apart….

* * *

Aro hadn't called Bella Edward's singer for nothing. As soon as her skin split apart blood began to drip down her arm in small rivulets and spill onto the ground. Bella held up her arm and screamed Edward's name, cursing him over and over as she watched in despair as Jacob's movements slowed as he began to fade right before her eyes. She could feel his soul departing and it was taking her along with it. Bella watched Edward loosen his grip and dart in her direction. It had worked; her blood had distracted him just as she anticipated. It was like a siren call to him. It was his drug. His iron will was long gone. His fight with Jacob had weakened his resolve and this was what Bella had counted on. She held out her arm toward him as he approached, a bitter smile curving her lips upwards.

"This is what you want isn't it? This is what you love more than me." She watched as his golden eyes coalesced and turned coal black. He stood before her with his shoulders hunched and his gaze riveted on the red blood running down her arm. "Taste it, Edward." Bella jeered. "It wouldn't be the first time, only now there is no Carlisle to stop you."

"Why are you doing this?" Edward's voice was thick with blood lust. His nostrils flared as he fought an internal battle within himself. The sweet scent of Bella's blood called to him, drawing him onward like a heroin addict craving their next fix.

"Just take what you've been craving, Edward." The sight of her own blood was making her ill. Bella's legs wobbled as she tried to focus on what was going on in front of her. She had to draw Edward away from Jacob. She had to save him even if it meant sacrificing herself. It would be worth it if he lived.

"Why?" The question was torn from Edward's throat as he dropped to his knees in front of Bella and grabbed her arm. He yanked it forward; the smell of the blood was driving him crazy. "Why did you do this?" He lamented one last time before he lost control and tasted her.

* * *

Jacob was drifting. He was walking around in the darkness inside his own head. Pain, there was so much pain. His whole body was consumed with it. He reached out, trying to search for Bella. He could hear her voice but couldn't understand what she was saying. He needed to see. He tried to move again and he felt his legs jerk. His body was on fire as it tried desperately to heal itself. He had to get up, he had to save her. He had to open his eyes, he needed to see. Jacob heard his pack brothers in his head as they willed him to keep breathing. They shared his pain and anguish. They were witness to his despair.

"Get back up, Jacob." Sam commanded. His voice boomed through Jacob's head, ricocheting off his skull. "I order you to get up!"

The force of the Alpha command forced Jacob's eyes to open. Through a bleary haze he saw Edward Cullen kneeling before Bella. Her own eyes were closed and she was swaying on her feet. Jacob could feel her pain like his own and it gave him the impetus to struggle back onto his feet. Edward Cullen was going to die. With a fierce roar Jacob used the last of his fading strength to make one last attack. He darted toward Edward while he was in the midst of his bloodlust and wrapped his strong jaws around his neck and pulled.

 _Seconds later the pack arrived…._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Writing fight scenes can wear a girl out! Phew! (Wipes forehead)…. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews.**_

 **Part Two-Aftermath**

Sam hunkered down beside Jacob and checked his vital signs. His head bent as he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he was severely injured, Jacob's heart was still beating strongly. It was rare for Sam to get emotional but he couldn't stop the unaccustomed moisture filling his eyes at the fact that his pack brother was alive. Sam inhaled sharply before getting back to his feet. He made sure that his expression was as stoical as always. He had to maintain a strong front for the others. They couldn't afford to see his temporary lapse of control. As a leader you couldn't be weak.

"How is Bella?" He called across to Leah and Embry who were carefully examining her. Bella lay sprawled on the ground. Her long hair partially covered her face but did nothing to hide her sickly pallor. It was like her skin had been leached of all colours. Blood still seeped from her open wound. Leah was trying to staunch the blood flow with a torn remnant from her t-shirt.

"She's in a bad way." Leah stared across at Sam. The two of them shared a secretive glance before they both looked away again.

Embry didn't seem to notice he was too busy peering down at Bella in concern. "Do you think any venom got into her blood?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Sam said tiredly as he gazed around at the dying embers of the fire. The remnants of Edward Cullen were still burning. The fire emitted a sickly sweet scent which made all the pack feel nauseous. Now that Cullen had been dealt with they needed to get Jacob and Bella to La Push. Sam ran a hand through his hair before issuing more orders. Jacob would need to be carried. His injuries were such that if he was moved in the wrong way his bones could knit back together incorrectly. Sometimes the wolves accelerated healing worked against them. Sam ordered the strongest members of the pack, Paul and Jared to help him lift Jacob so they could transport him back home. He was about to ask Embry to carry Bella when Leah took them all by surprise and offered to do so.

"She'll feel better with a woman." Leah mumbled as she easily hefted a comatose Bella in her strong arms. Seth hovered by his sister. His young face was solemn. Sam wished he could have spared Seth this. He shouldn't have to deal with bloodshed at such a young age. Then again none of them should. He watched as Leah began to make the slow journey back to La Push with Seth following close behind.

"Come on then guys." Sam called Paul, Jared and Embry over to him. "We have to be careful when we lift Jake; otherwise we could do more damage. It's lucky that he's still unconscious. His injuries are gonna hurt like a bitch when he finally does come around."

"Not as much as his heart if Bella never recovers." Embry said grimly as he bent down and flexed his muscles, ready to carry his fallen friend.

"Thinking like that does none of us any good." Sam chided Embry.

Embry didn't respond. His mood was still gloomy as he clenched his jaw, trying his best not to show how much seeing his best friend in such a state was affecting him. Slowly the four men hefted Jacob up carefully, doing their utmost not to jostle him in any way. Then they began to make their way to La Push.

* * *

Billy was inconsolable. He had lost so many people he loved already. Sarah had died when Jacob was barely ten years old. His twin daughters had fled home as soon as they were able. Rebecca had married a Hawaiian surfer while Rachel was making her way through college thousands of miles away. Neither of them ever visited. At times it was as if they had never lived there. Only Jacob had been a constant. He was the best son a father could ever ask for. He was loyal, kind and had such a big heart and warm smile that people couldn't help but love him. It had torn Billy's world apart when the Cullen's had moved back to the area for a second time. He knew, as did Harry Clearwater and the other elders, what this meant for their progeny. It hadn't been long before they began to notice the signs in Samuel Uley who had been the first to phase. Billy had been certain that Jacob would be next but something seemed to delay the transition, and it only became obvious when Jacob would spend ages in the company of his best friend Charlie's daughter, Bella. Jacob would come home with a happy grin and sparkle in his eyes after spending the day with Bella. He would make their evening meal whistling happily. Billy longed for those halcyon days and wished he could turn back time so that his son could experience more of that blissful feeling. Lately he had been so sad. Losing Bella to his natural born enemy had killed any lasting hope that she would return to him. Now this!

"How did this happen?" Billy wrung his hands together as Sue Clearwater, Harry's widow, did her best to deal with Jacob's injuries. But she was no doctor, and with no other medical professionals that were in the know about the wolves, she was limited in what she could do.

"We're not entirely sure." Sam shrugged helplessly. "Jake's thoughts were chaotic right before Edward Cullen attacked him." His eyes flicked to Bella who had already been tended by Sue. She was still unconscious and her sickly pallor still hadn't improved. Sue had found a significant bump on the back of her head which must have happened when she collapsed onto the ground. "She saved him, Billy. She cut her arm to distract her bloodsucker and draw him away."

"What?" Billy's head snapped up as he stared at Sam in confusion. "Say that again."

"She cut her arm so her blood would draw Cullen away." Sam's brows knitted together as he wondered what Billy was thinking. He thought he heard the older man mutter something about _the third wife_ , but he had no idea what he was referring to and Billy did not elaborate. "This is my fault, Billy." Sam suddenly confessed. He ran his hand through his hair over and over as he avoided the older man's eyes.

"Why?" Billy questioned.

"I was the one who sent Jake to talk to Bella and the leech to remind them about the treaty." Sam's voice was thick with guilt. "I made the wrong call. I should have gone myself. Something must have sparked the fight between them…maybe Jake's feelings toward Bella."

"No, I don't think that was it." Billy said wearily. "Don't blame yourself."

"But I do. I'm supposed to be in charge. I'm supposed to look out for them." Sam's guilt couldn't be assuaged. He glanced at Jacob's broken body and Bella who looked as if the life was bleeding out of her. The wound on her arm had been treated, but her complexion remained lifeless. They had no way of telling whether any venom had got into her veins. Only time would tell. No one wanted to think about what would happen if their worst fears were realised and she changed. Sam knew that he would have to be the one to deal with her, and knew the consequences for Jacob would be horrific.

"You weren't to know." Billy said again as he tensed up again when he saw an exhausted looking Sue approach him. "Please give me some good news." He begged.

"He'll live, though his recovery will be painful." Sue replied tiredly. Her eyes were full of sorrow. There had been too much death lately. Her thoughts drifted to Harry as she glanced sideways at Bella. "As for Bella I cannot say for certain."

"Oh god!" Billy put his hands over his face. He felt ashamed at his relief that his own son would eventually recover, physically at least, but his heart was torn as he thought about Charlie and what this meant if Bella died. He couldn't even begin to think how he would be able to break the news to his oldest friend. Charlie would not be able to cope with the knowledge he had been lied to all these years as well as losing his daughter because of it. Billy knew it would break him.

Sue put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We have to hold onto hope."

Billy put his hand over hers briefly before rolling his chair toward Jacob. They had set up camp beds in the front room so that Bella and Jacob could be treated side by side. There was little room elsewhere in the house. Jared, Paul and Embry had been sent back out to patrol the borders. Sam had no idea if the Cullen's were aware that one of their own had been killed for violating the ancient treaty. It was bad enough they had the vengeful redhead to deal with let alone the Cullen clan. Carlisle Cullen had shown himself to be a reasonable guy in the recent past, but who knew how that would change once he knew that the pack had been forced to end Edward Cullen's existence.

"I need to get back out there." Sam said regretfully. "I've left Seth and Leah nearby. So if you need me for anything, tell them and I'll come back…and please keep me informed about their condition."

"I'll keep an eye on them." Sue assured him while inside she was deeply worried. She was a nurse not a doctor. She wished that she had someone to call on for advice. It just showed up once again how vulnerable the wolves were without anyone with proper medical knowledge to help them when something like this happened. But she voiced none of this aloud. She could see how heavy a burden Sam carried already. She watched him go before returning her attention to the patients. Billy was talking to his son in quiet tones, pleading with him to wake up. Sue took a seat next to Bella and gazed down at her wan complexion. She already looked dead, and when Sue tentatively touched Bella's hand she shivered at the icy feel of her skin.

* * *

Billy dozed in his chair while Sue sat out on the front porch with her daughter Leah. Neither of them spoke, they just held hands as they stared at the darkening horizon. Already they had received a frantic call from Charlie as he asked them if Bella had come by. Billy had been forced to lie and tell him he didn't know where she was. Billy felt utterly helpless. They were all hoping that Bella would begin to show some signs of life so they wouldn't have to draw Charlie into their troubled world. Old Quil had summoned the other elders and they were now in the midst of a tense meeting as they discussed what they should all do now. No one seemed to have any answers.

* * *

The night drew on. Billy was still dozing in his chair as he sat by his son's side. Sue was sleeping fitfully on the Black's old couch. Leah had gone back out to join her brothers on patrol. Jacob's fingers suddenly twitched on his left hand, and then a moment later his arm moved jerkily as he reached out clumsily for Bella's hand. She was lying less than a foot away from him on one of the other camp beds. He fumbled around a bit until his fingers found hers and curled around them. His arm became limp again as he lost consciousness, never having fully awakened in the first place, but their hands remained joined.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! :'(**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews.**_

 **Part Three-A Soul Takes Flight**

In the early hours of the morning Jacob finally regained consciousness. Nothing could have prepared him for the pain from his physical injuries but this was nothing like the pain he was being forced to endure seeing Bella lying comatose on the camp bed beside him. He cursed the fact he couldn't move. When he had first awoken he had tried to do just that. His memories of Edward's attack came back in a rush. He had forced his body upright, pulling out the IV line that was administering his meds and tried to haul himself over to Bella. But all that achieved was another cracked rib and his wounds opening again. Sue had rushed over after being alerted by all the noise and tried to placate Jacob as he demanded answers and groaned with pain. He wouldn't listen to her at first, it was only when Billy intervened that he calmed down enough to take in what they were trying to tell him.

"He drank from her?" Jacob's world was pulled asunder as he listened in horror to what Billy was telling him. The last thing he recalled before his strength gave out was Bella holding something in her hand before she cut her arm. She had sacrificed herself to save him. His heart broke as he stared across at Bella. She looked so small and fragile. Her hair had been combed and draped across her left shoulder. Sue, along with Leah's help, had washed and dressed her injury. There was little else they could do but keep her hydrated and monitor her vital signs. No one could tell Jacob whether any venom had gotten into her veins. It was a waiting game and the more time passed, the more likely that Bella was losing the fight.

"Jake, I know it's easy for me to say but you have to remain strong, for her sake." Billy begged when he watched the light die in his son's eyes. Jacob was retreating into himself. His eyes were fixated on Bella and he didn't seem to hear his father's words. "Jake, did you hear me?"

Jacob didn't respond he just kept focusing on Bella. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each faltering breath she took. He could hear her heart beat but it was very faint and unsteady. Her complexion had turned white and there was a blue tinge to her lips. He felt despair wash over him the longer he gazed at her. He could feel her soul slipping away from him with every second that passed. Jacob still hadn't told anyone about the imprint, he was certain his thoughts had been too muddled for the pack to pick up on it right before Cullen attacked. He could feel Bella's struggle as she tried to remain with him, he wished he didn't feel so weak himself. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her tight so he could add his strength to hers, but he couldn't move. He cursed his weakened body and felt angry tears well in his eyes. It wasn't fair; he had lost so much already. He couldn't lose Bella, not like this, only when they had just found each other again. He reached across, ignoring the jarring pain in his body as he fumbled for her hand. She was cold, so cold. Fear shot through him as he curled his fingers around hers and held on tight.

"Stay with me, Bells. Don't leave me." He whispered brokenly.

Sue and Billy glanced at each other sadly. Both of them had lost the people they loved and knew how badly Jacob must be suffering. But at least they'd had time with Harry and Sarah, Jacob hadn't been given that, and their hearts ached for him. They wished they could offer words of comfort, but found nothing to say.

* * *

 _Bella was lost, everything was dark. She held her hands out in front of her as she tried to feel her way through the pitch black night. Her legs felt unsteady and not strong enough to support her. It was scary; she hadn't felt fear like this since being locked inside the Volturi stronghold. But at least then she had been able to see. She stumbled onward, tripping over her own feet as she continued onward, because what else was she supposed to do. She called out for Jacob, for her dad, for anyone. But all she got in response was her own voice echoing back to her. Bella felt cold too. She felt goose pimples prickle up her arms although she couldn't see them. Why was there no light? She was surprised she hadn't fallen. Her clumsiness always got the better of her. She wasn't sure which way was up or down._

" _Help me, somebody, anybody!" She whimpered._

 _There was still no response…then something…..heat blazed across her right palm and she could swear she felt warm fingers curl around hers._

" _Jacob?" Bella raised her right hand in front of her face but couldn't see it, but she could still feel the heat. "Jacob." She whispered again as she placed the palm of her hand on her frigid skin. She could still feel the warmth emanating from it. Something inside her told her that Jacob was close, that he was nearby, then why couldn't she see him. The comfort was small but it gave Bella faint hope. "Save me, Jake. I'm here."_

* * *

Slowly the new day dawned. Jacob had refused all offers of food and drank only water as he kept his attention focused on Bella. He was afraid if he looked away for even a minute she would disappear right before his eyes. He could sense that Bella was close, he couldn't put it into words but he could feel her soul hovering as if it was caught somewhere between two worlds and he knew instinctively that he was the one thing holding her here. He didn't let go of her right hand, even though his fingers ached with the pressure of doing so. He ignored his injured body and blocked out what was going on around him. He heard people coming and going and presumed it was the pack. Jacob ignored Billy when he tried to engage him in conversation. His brow furrowed in irritation at the unwanted distraction. He had a fight on his hand, a silent battle of wills with the entity trying to take his Bells away from him.

* * *

 _Bella wandered onwards in the dark, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her right hand still blazed with heat and feeling this somehow offered her comfort. Jacob was somewhere she was certain. She just had to find him. Not being able to see only heightened her other senses. Bella's fear began to fade as she continued on her journey. There was nothing threatening here, in fact once her initial panic dissipated she felt quite calm and at peace. It was as if she was taking a trip through her own head and, as soon as this thought entered her mind, the darkness disappeared to be replaced with vibrant swirling colours. Bella had to cover her face with her hands to block out the intensity of the light. The colours sparkled and glimmered in a rainbow effect as they swept around her, until eventually they coalesced into something very familiar._

 _Bella felt grass under her feet as she stood barefoot on the porch of the Black's little redwood house. She was in La Push. She was home. Joy filled her heart as she gazed around in relief. It had all been a bizarre dream. The sun was out chasing away the clouds after a recent rainfall. Bella could smell the fresh earthy scent in the air around her. A light breeze blew her hair away from her sweaty neck and she smiled, turning her face toward the sun as she welcomed the warmth. She knew Jacob was nearby, she could sense his closeness. His soul was calling to hers and she answered. Bella felt two small hands tug on hers and she opened her eyes to find two young children, a boy and a girl, obviously twins as they looked the same age. They were bouncing impatiently on the balls of their feet and pointing into the distance. Bella instinctively knew that they belonged to her. She was their mother, and as she knew she would, Bella saw Jacob in the distance. His tall frame blocked out the sun as he drew closer and closer, a radiant smile lighting up his handsome face._

 _The twins tugged again on Bella's hands and drew her down the porch steps toward Jacob. She felt her soul soar high above the clouds as she ran to meet him, the two children guiding her steps all the way. She could hear Jacob's deep voice calling her name, begging her to come back to him, begging her to live…_

Bella opened her eyes.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Four-Reunion**

Her eyes were open! Her beautiful, sparkling brown eyes were fixated on him. She was awake! She was still his Bells. It worked! He had called out to her and she had come back to him! Jacob couldn't contain his joy. He ignored the pain in his body and wrenched the IV from his arm. There was no way that he was going to let anything come between him and his Bells, not anymore. Sue and Billy were huddled in a corner talking quietly together when they were alerted by the sound of Jacob's exhilarated cry as he called Bella's name. He was crouched by her side, ignoring the flash of pain which shot through his body, and gathered her in his strong arms, cradling her and then rocking her when he saw the small smile touching her lips.

"Jake, what is it?" Billy asked in alarm as he hurriedly rolled his chair over to his son.

Sue hurried past him and reached the couple first. She peered over Jacob's broad shoulders and couldn't contain the delighted smile which lit up her tired face. "She's awake, Billy. She's alright." She whispered as Billy stopped his chair next to her.

"Oh, thank the spirits." Billy had never felt such relief in his life. He had never really believed in miracles before but he did now. He watched as Bella laughed, she actually laughed as her arms wound around Jacob's neck and pulled him closer. Billy felt his eyes glistening with happy tears and when he glanced at Sue he saw that hers were the same.

Jacob didn't notice the adults behind him. He was too engrossed in Bella. His grin was a sight to behold as he pressed loving kisses over her sweet face. Her skin was still pale but had lost the shiny translucent sheen which had him so worried. Red bloomed on her cheeks and Jacob kissed those too. The sound of her laughter filled him with jubilation. He had been so afraid he would never get to hear it again. "I love you, Bella." Jacob couldn't stop the words spilling from his lips. He had been waiting so long to say them.

"I heard you calling me, Jake." Bella pressed her soft lips to the shell of his ear as she whispered quietly. "I heard you and I came back. They brought me."

"They?" Jacob questioned in confusion.

But he didn't have time to get Bella to elaborate. As if by some internal instinct the pack arrived one after the other. They had all been out patrolling the borders when something overcame them. Some sixth sense within the wolves psyche drew them back to the Black's house. While Jacob and Bella were embracing, and Sue and Billy were watching them in awe, the pack silently filed into the house. They surrounded Jacob and Bella and exchanged relieved smiles. Embry high fived Seth, while Leah exchanged a warm glance with Sam. Jared and Paul hovered toward the rear of the group, they had never been Bella's biggest fan, but in that moment they put their reservations about her aside and allowed themselves to share in the rejoicing.

* * *

Sue examined Bella carefully. She had finally persuaded Jacob to let go of her long enough to allow her to check Bella over. Despite feeling drained and sore from the wound on her arm, Bella felt fine. But she allowed Sue to carry out her checks just to reassure everyone that she was well. The entire time she kept her gaze focused on Jacob as he did her. She couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so beautiful and she was so elated that he was alive and well. When she had been forced to cut her arm to distract Edward, no words could describe how fearful she had been that Jacob would never recover. Bella was surprised that she didn't even seem to care that Edward was dead. His rash actions had killed any residual empathy she might have felt for him after she and Jacob had shared their incredible breakthrough.

Thinking about what they had shared right before Edward's attack caused a flush of pleasure to rush through Bella. The feeling was incredible; it started from the tips of her ears and trickled down to her toes. She wished she could describe the feeling but she lacked the right words. Bella just felt so connected to Jacob. She swore that she could see through his eyes and read what was going on his mind. She saw herself as he saw her and it was euphoric. Bella always thought she was rather plain and ordinary, and never understood why Jacob was so attached to her, particularly after the way she had treated him. But through his loving eyes she saw what he saw, a young, pretty girl with sparkling eyes and a thirst for knowledge. He had given her that, it was Jacob's gift to her. He shored up her confidence and made her feel as if she was capable of anything. Maybe together they were. She may be clumsy but to Jacob that was just another of her endearing qualities.

"Well considering what you've been through, Bella. You seem remarkably okay." Sue declared. "You could do with eating a bit more though as you are on the thin side."

"Thank you." Bella said politely as she forced her eyes away from Jacob's momentarily.

Sue smiled at her knowingly. "You're welcome." She stood up and turned her attention to Jacob. "Now young man, let's sort you out. You've torn your dressings again."

"I'm fine." Jacob lied. He wasn't the least bit interested in his injuries; they were beginning to heal up. He thought Sue was fussing too much. His body was aching to hold Bella again. But Sue was having none of it. She rolled her eyes at his protests and began to tend to his wounds.

* * *

Sam sat down on the porch steps staring off at the horizon. The sun was obscured by the clouds and a light rain was beginning to fall. He heard the front door open but didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was. He waited until she sat down before turning to look at Leah. "Has your mom finished with him yet?" He asked in amusement.

"Nearly." Leah nudged Sam's shoulder before he reached across and took her hand. She glanced down as he twined his fingers with hers and her expression became sad. "It's good to see them happy."

"Jacob deserves it." Sam caught Leah's melancholy tone and he sighed.

"Yes." Leah said faintly.

"And so do we." Sam continued. "We will be happy again too."

Leah was silent for a moment as she brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed them. "Do you think of her, Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat as a pained look crossed his face. "All the time."

"She would have been three now if she'd lived." Leah's mouth wobbled as she tried to contain her emotions. "I may never have…."

"Nothing is certain, Lee. Things could change." Sam gripped her hand tighter as Leah rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe." Leah said disconsolately. "I keep praying."

"Me too." Sam admitted. "Me too."

* * *

If Jacob could make Bella a prisoner of his ribcage he would. He just couldn't bear to be parted from her. Despite the fact that he was still in a considerable amount of pain (his ribs were in the process of knitting back together), he ignored it. It was worth a little discomfort just to be able to hold her. God, she was so beautiful and she had no clue. He watched as her hair swung around her shoulders and her head bobbed up and down as she talked animatedly to Billy. His father had been asking her all sorts of questions about her supposed out of body experience and Bella was relishing telling him all the details. Although Jacob could sense she was holding something back. He wondered what it was but presumed she would tell him later whenever they got some time alone.

"This is amazing." Billy said in wonder as he mulled over what Bella had divulged. "Jacob called you back."

"Yes, I heard him, and felt him too. I was stumbling around in the dark but I felt his warmth on my hand. It reassured me and guided me home." Bella turned to smile affectionately at Jacob.

Billy paused for a moment before he asked his next question. Jacob and Bella gazed at him curiously. "What made you think of distracting Cullen by cutting your arm?"

"Dad!" Jacob said testily, feeling annoyed that Billy had brought up such a painful memory.

"I'm sorry." Billy smiled sheepishly as he apologised. "I didn't mean to be crass. Just chalk it down to an old man's foolishness."

"It's okay." Bella rushed to reassure him.

"Bells." Jacob frowned as he cuddled her closer. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I want to." Bella cupped Jacob's cheek in her hand before continuing on with her explanation. "I didn't really think about what I was doing. All I knew was that I had to save Jacob. It was the only thing that would draw Edward away from him. My blood was like his drug." A chagrined expression crossed Bella's face as she confessed aloud what she had been in denial about for so long. "I think now that was the primary reason Edward was so drawn to me. It wasn't really love on his part; it was more of an obsession."

"I doubt it was only that, my dear." Billy tried to reassure her. "I suspect there were genuine feelings mixed in there somewhere. If there weren't I highly doubt that he would have been able to endure being around you as long as he did."

"Maybe." Bella mumbled. She suddenly felt tired again as her euphoria at being reunited with Jacob began to wear off. He had been right, discussing Edward upset her. She felt Jacob squeeze her hand and she smiled at him weakly.

"That's enough now." Jacob shifted in his seat so he could draw Bella closer, although there wasn't an inch of space between them as it was.

"Of course." Billy patted Bella's hand and withdrew. There was another difficult task ahead of him. He needed to call Charlie and tell him that Bella was safe and sound in La Push. He had no idea what excuse he was going to make about why she was there and why he had kept it from Charlie, but he couldn't delay any longer. Charlie had already listed his daughter as a missing person and had been scouring the area for her. Some of the pack had been monitoring his movements from afar in case he came across the Cullen's in his search for his daughter. But thus far the pack had reported that even though he had gone to the Cullen mansion to interrogate the family, there had been no answer. It seemed the Cullen's were out doing their own search. Because Edward had been killed by the wolves and the little pixie couldn't see anything when the pack was involved, it was highly likely they were unaware of what had taken place.

Billy was still waiting for the elders to finish their meeting and let him and the pack know how they wanted to proceed. The treaty had been broken which meant all bets were off. Who knew how the Cullen clan were going to react. Billy sighed heavily as he picked up the phone and dialled Charlie's number.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! What excuse can Billy make? I am out of ideas right now, LOL ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Five-Charlie**

"Your father is on his way." Billy informed Bella. He hadn't been able to speak to Charlie directly as he was still out searching. He had been forced to ask one of his deputies to pass on the message that Bella was safe and well in La Push. Just knowing that his friend had been out all night anxiously scouring the area for Bella only compounded Billy's guilt. "We need to get our stories straight."

Jacob tugged Bella closer as he watched her face flush with shame. Ever since Billy had told her that he would be calling her father, Bella's mood had plummeted considerably as guilt consumed her. She felt awful that she had put Charlie to the back of her mind when she first woke up and celebrated her reunion with Jacob. She was alive and had survived, and it had taken a while to come down from that high. Now reality was setting in. The last conversation she'd had with Charlie had been tense. He had been angry with her over the bike incident and had effectively grounded her. She was only supposed to have popped out for a short while with Edward but had never returned. She couldn't begin to imagine how he must be feeling. It was barely a week since her return from Volterra. He must have assumed she'd run off again for a third time.

"I don't know what to say." Bella said disconsolately as she hid her face in Jacob's shoulder.

"And we have to explain your injuries too." Billy studied his son carefully as he comforted Bella. "There's no hiding those." He sighed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We should be able to just tell Charlie the truth." Jacob replied irritably. He was tired of this ongoing farce. As far as he was concerned Charlie should have been told the facts as soon as Bella had first become involved with the Cullen's, than maybe none of this would have happened. But it was always great in hindsight. _If he was Alpha_ …..Jacob shoved that line of thought aside. There was no way that was ever going to happen.

"You know why we can't." Billy sat back in his chair and tried to get his weary mind to work. He secretly agreed with his son, and had pushed the issue with the elders on countless occasions, but had been overruled. It was bad enough in their opinion that Bella had found out about the pack. They were convinced the more people that knew about the wolves existence, the more danger that placed them in. Sue had only been told after Harry's death. She had taken his place on the council and had been shocked to learn that her kids were not turning into delinquents like she thought after they were constantly skipping school, and Leah was hanging out with a bunch of muscled bound gods every day. It had taken her a long time to recover from the news and she was Quileute. Charlie would be a different kettle of fish altogether. Who knew how badly he would react if he found out.

"Perhaps you should say I found her in the woods again like before." Sam suddenly suggested. He had remained silent thus far. He felt Leah smile at him and his stern expression softened as he smiled back at her. "It would be the easiest explanation. Say that Bella broke it off with Cullen after he took her back to the same place that they split up before."

"That could work, but that doesn't explain Jacob's injuries." Billy mused.

"Maybe we could say that Jake hurt himself when he was searching for me." Bella interjected suddenly.

"How?" Jacob tried to keep the amused smile off of his face. She was so freaking adorable with her brow furrowed with concentration as she tried to think of a good lie. She was always awful at it, she would flush red even when telling a little white lie, let alone something as complex as this. He planned on Bella saying as little as possible as her reactions would only give the game away.

"Perhaps you tripped over a tree root with your big feet and broke your ribs tumbling down onto the ground." Leah snickered. "Oh, I forgot that's Bella's trick. No offence."

Jacob glared at her when he saw Bella's crestfallen expression. Leah wasn't bothered. She just shrugged and smirked back at him. "Don't listen to her, Bells."

"She's right; I'm the one with two left feet, not you." Bella knew that Leah was only teasing but the reminder of her clumsiness hurt all the same.

"We need to keep the story simple." Billy interjected quickly, taking the attention away from Bella. "I like Sam's idea. We'll go with that, as for Jake's injuries, we'll say you got them cliff diving and that's why you weren't out on the search for Bella."

"Cliff diving? Charlie will love that." Jacob muttered.

"It's the best we've got." Billy retorted.

Jacob ignored his father and played with Bella's fingers. He smiled at her sweetly, trying to charm her into cheer again, and was rewarded as she smiled back at him. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, when I'm with you I'm always okay." Bella nestled against him seeking comfort as she waited pensively for Charlie's arrival.

* * *

Charlie looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His uniform was rumpled, his hair was slick to his head with sweat and his eyes were drooping. As soon as Billy let him in he marched straight over to Bella and hugged the life out of her. He didn't see her flinch when he knocked her bad arm. She bit down on her lip to stop herself crying out. "I have been so worried, kiddo." Charlie's voice was thick with emotion. "I couldn't find you anywhere; I was running out of places to look. I thought you'd run off with that pasty faced asshole again." He didn't bother mincing his words when he referred to Edward. He finally let her go and stepped back, keeping his eyes trained on her face the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Bella apologised as she snuggled closer to Jacob again. She couldn't bear to be away from even for a millisecond. She immediately felt calmer when he draped an arm across her shoulders. The movement aggravated his busted ribs but he didn't care. Bella needed him and that trumped any pain he might be feeling.

Charlie's eyes were immediately drawn to their closeness and he frowned. "What's going on here? And what the hell happened to you?" He finally noticed that Jacob was looking the worse for wear.

Billy quickly intervened before Charlie could interrogate Jacob further. He gave his son a meaningful glance, indicating that he should give Bella some room, but Jacob ignored the look and just cuddled her closer. "Take the weight off your legs, Chief, and make yourself comfortable while I explain." He looked over at Leah. "Do you mind getting Charlie a drink?"

"Of course." Leah said solicitously as she headed for the kitchen.

"Why do you need to tell me? Bells can speak for herself." Now he was getting mad. His initial elation that she was alive and well was wearing off, and his anger that she had taken off again came to the fore. He turned away from Billy and glared fiercely at his daughter, making her cower against Jacob, which only seemed to infuriate Charlie further. "It's no good hiding behind him. You owe me a damn good explanation girl for your behaviour. You were only supposed to be gone for an hour. I waited and waited but you never came home. Do you know how worried I've been? I've been everywhere searching. I went to the Cullen's place and it was deserted. I couldn't contact them; I couldn't get hold of you. Why didn't you answer your cell?" He fired off his questions like bullets, not giving Bella a chance to defend herself.

"Back off, Charlie." Jacob snapped as he defended Bella. He hated seeing her upset and thought Charlie was going over the top. He wasn't giving anyone a chance to explain. "This is not Bells' fault."

"Watch yourself, Jacob." Charlie warned him. "And why are you draped all over my daughter? When did you two become so cosy?"

"Charlie…." Billy tried to intervene before the situation escalated out of control. He shook his head at his son, annoyed that Jacob was being so rude. Charlie had a right to be pissed.

"Keep out of this, Billy." Charlie didn't even look his way. His sole attention was focused on Jacob and Bella. "I've had enough of this." He said testily. "Come on, we're going home. You're supposed to be grounded anyway. Don't expect that punishment to be lifted anytime soon."

"Dad, no I can't." Bella suddenly began to panic as she clutched at Jacob as he did her. They were both horrified at the thought of being parted. "I want to stay here."

"NO." Charlie thundered as he lost his temper completely. His exhaustion only compounded his ire. He just wanted to get home and go to bed. "WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE TESTED MY PATIENCE ENOUGH."

"You can't order her around." Jacob said desperately as his hold on Bella intensified. There was no way he was going to let her go. He had so nearly lost her already. Bella's desperation matched his own and she held on just as tight, scared that she was going to be wrenched away from him.

"What is going on here?" Charlie demanded. The whole situation was confusing him. He saw that Sam was now standing up, he looked tense. Leah had come back from the kitchen; she held a mug of coffee loosely in her hand as she stared at Jacob and Bella. "I am sick of your tone, Jacob. I am her father."

"Charlie, please calm down." Billy tried to act the peacemaker again. He was as perplexed as the others. Jacob and Bella were acting completely out of character. They were clutching each other like they were drowning or something. Billy was glad Sam and Leah were there if Jacob needed to be restrained. It was obvious that his wolf was close to bursting free. Billy had never seen his son so out of control, not even when he first phased. He needed to get Charlie out of there, but his friend was not going to leave without his daughter. He didn't know how to fix this conundrum and looked helplessly at Sam.

"Jake." Sam stepped forward. The timbre of his voice changed. Billy knew he was going to issue an Alpha command to his son. He could see that Jacob knew it too. Sam and Jacob stared at each other as they engaged in a silent battle of wills. Finally Sam resumed speaking. "Bella needs to go home with Charlie, Jake. It's been a long day; everyone is tired and needs rest. It will be fine, let her go now."

Even Charlie seemed to have cottoned on to the fact that something was amiss here. He fell quiet as he watched Jacob slowly loosen his hold on Bella. As for Bella herself she began trembling as soon as Jacob released her. In fact they were both shaking. "Come on, Bells. Let's go." His voice was softer now.

"Bells." Jake's face was full of despair as he was forced to watch her move away from him.

"I'll be alright." Bella tried to reassure him although she felt anything but. Her heart felt like it was being wrenched from her chest as she stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled toward Charlie. God, it hurt so much to be away from him. She heard Jacob groan in pain as he tried to stand up to follow her. Sam immediately pushed him back down so he had to stay where he was. "Bye." That single word held so many fateful connotations as far as Bella was concerned that it took all her strength to utter it. She made sure not to look at Jacob again, because if she did then she would never be able to leave. As it was just walking took a huge toll on her mental strength. The last thing she heard as she followed Charlie out to the cruiser was Jacob calling her name.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Jacob demanded desperately as he glared at Sam. "I can't…."

"I had to, Jake. You were losing control. I had to order you to let her go." Sam said worriedly. Jacob's bizarre reaction to Bella leaving was putting them all on edge. As his pack brother Sam shared in some of his brother's pain. So did Leah.

"Jake." Billy rolled his chair forward as he peered at his son in concern. Like Sam he could see that something was very wrong. "Please calm down. Bella will be safe. Paul and Seth will be watching the house and will be following them…."

Jacob was beyond listening to reason. He couldn't take it anymore. His soul was calling out to Bella's. He needed her with him; he needed her like he needed air to breathe. It actually felt like he was choking. He staggered to his feet, moaning as a sharp pain cut off his air.

"Jake, sit down." Sam tried to grab hold of Jacob's arm but was pushed away.

"Son." Billy was astonished that Jacob was even managing to stand. His injuries were bad and not fully healed. He was supposed to rest; any sudden movements jarred his bones and made them snap again. They heard one of his ribs crack and they all winced. "Sit down, please. You're aggravating your injuries."

"No. I need to see Bella." Jacob groaned as more pain shot through him but he ignored it. Before Sam or Leah had a chance to react he sprinted for the front door as a sudden surge of adrenaline coursed through him. He heard Sam and Leah yelling his name as if from a distance but he was beyond rational thought. As soon as he was outside he phased, so desperate was he to get to Bella. The bones which were still in the process of healing cracked and ripped apart under the strain and the breath was stolen from his body as pain, the like of which her had never felt before, rendered him unconscious.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the lovely reviews!**_

 **Part Six-Chaos**

Charlie was trying to talk to Bella as he drove back to Forks. He was becoming increasingly irritated with her as she begged him to turn around and go back to La Push. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She seemed frantic. Her face was flushed and desperate tears shone in her eyes as she kept on begging. "Stop it, Bella." He snapped in the end when she wouldn't quieten down. He glanced at her and was shocked to see how pale she had become. Something was clearly wrong and he didn't understand what. She had been acting so weird, as had Jacob. "What on earth happened to you last night?" He asked in bemusement.

Bella didn't get a chance to reply. Suddenly she jolted forward as her eyes widened in horror as if she had seen something distressing. Charlie slowed the car down wondering if his only daughter was about to have a fit. Before he could react further Bella whispered Jacob's name and then slumped forward in her seat. "Bella…Bella….for fuck's sake." Charlie cursed as he slammed on the brakes and hurriedly checked her over. He checked her pulse and that seemed fine. He could see that she was breathing, but when he tried to rouse her she remained comatose. "Oh shit." Charlie panicked. He needed to get her to the hospital, fast. He switched on his blue siren and sped off as fast as the cruiser would go.

* * *

Sam had to call some of the pack back from patrol duties. He couldn't lift Jacob alone. There was no telling what further damage he could inflict on him if he tried to move him by himself. Leah had left to fetch her mother. Sue had gone home to wash up and have some rest. Sam stayed by Jacob's side while he waited for the others. It was obvious that his brother had done serious damage to some of his tendons as he tried to transform into his wolf. Sam had heard Jacob's bones crack and both he and Leah had flinched at the sound. It was gut-wrenching. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Embry and Jared appeared, alerted by Sam's call. Paul and Seth had stayed with Charlie's cruiser as he headed back home.

"What the hell happened here?" Embry hunkered down and examined his best friend with worried eyes. "I felt a sharp pain rip my skull apart when Jake tried to phase. What the hell was he thinking?"

""It's Bella. She had to leave with Charlie and he freaked out. In fact they both did. Something is clearly wrong here." Sam carefully rolled Jacob onto his back with Embry's help. Jared was hovering close by. He seemed agitated. Sam finally noticed and he glared at Jared, annoyed that he was taking his time to help. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"I think…I think he imprinted, Sam." Jared said nervously.

Sam and Embry stared up at Jared in shock. Imprinted? It had just never occurred to them. When could it have happened? Everything had been so chaotic when Edward attacked Jacob. It had been hard to get a grasp on his thoughts as he fought the bloodsucker and they all rushed to his aid. No one knew why Cullen had attacked in the first place. Bella and Jacob had been cagey about some of the details, being too wrapped up in each other to really divulge much. But what Jared said made sense; he was the only other imprinted wolf apart from Sam.

Sam tore his eyes away from Jared and glanced at Embry. Embry looked pissed. Imprinting was a sore subject as far as he was concerned. After all Sam had imprinted on his girlfriend, Emily. Who also happened to be Leah's cousin, whom Sam was in love with himself. He hated thinking back on that dark time. Everyone had been shocked, especially Emily herself. As soon as it happened he had been forced to tell her everything while keeping Embry, who hadn't phased himself at that time, and Leah, in the dark. Emily had not been pleased. Her first action was to slap Sam around the face and order him to get a grip and get out of her life. She wasn't interested. Her second action was to march over to Embry's and spill the beans about what had happened. This had caused a chain reaction. The news had enraged Embry, who had been on the verge of phasing anyway. He had burst into a ball of fur right in front of Emily who fainted at his feet.

It had all been such a mess and took a long time to sort out. They had been forced to take advice from Old Quil and the other elders. Something like this had not happened before. Usually the imprintee was so drawn to the wolf that she couldn't refuse him. But in this case Emily stubbornly refused to comply with the old traditions, which Sam would forever be grateful for. He remembered the way she had marched up to the elders, poking Old Quil in the chest and demanding an answer to the problem. There was no way she was going to dump Embry for her cousin's lover, godammit! The elders had quailed under the ferocity of this formidable woman and mumbled something about the wolf being whatever his imprint needed him to be. A sly smile had crossed Emily's face when she heard that. "I always wanted a big brother." She mused as she turned to Sam and hit him in the shoulder. "Welcome to the family big bro." Then she had turned to a sulky looking Embry and glared at him. "Oh cheer up, Embry. It's all sorted now." Then she had linked arms with him and towed him out of the tribal hall leaving the flustered elders staring after her in confusion.

"Fucking imprinting." Embry's curse pulled Sam out of his thoughts.

"Embry." Sam chided him. "Now's not the time."

"Oh sorry, big bro." Embry spat sarcastically using Emily's pet name for Sam. Even after all this time it still grated on him.

Sam just shook his head at him as he began to assess the best way to lift Jacob without causing more damage. Jared now came over to help. Slowly they carefully manoeuvred Jacob into the most comfortable position they could and began to transport him back to the house.

* * *

Charlie lifted Bella in his arms and ran into the ER calling for help. He was so exhausted he wasn't thinking clearly. A nurse came over to him and tried to talk to him calmly, but Charlie was beyond being calm. Eventually one of the senior physicians, a man who knew Charlie well, came out and managed to persuade him to take her into a cubicle so she could be examined. Charlie hovered outside the curtain while Bella was checked over. He was blaming himself. Bella had been trying to tell him how she was feeling, she had been begging him for goodness sake, but he had been so pig headed he had failed to listen. It seemed an age before the physician came out and spoke to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked frantically.

"Frankly we're not quite sure." The doctor admitted. "Now the good news is her heart rate is good, she's breathing on her own and her blood pressure is stable. But we can't rouse her and without further testing I cannot give you a definitive answer." He finished apologetically.

"You must have some idea." Charlie begged. "You don't think it's something to do with her head do you? Bells is always falling over. Maybe she hit it and I didn't know. I never gave her a chance to explain where she was you see. I'd been up all night looking for her, I shouldn't have been so angry. This is my fault." Charlie was on the verge of collapse. The doctor motioned for the nurse to get a sedative.

"This is not your fault. Blaming yourself doesn't help. You did the right thing bringing her straight here." The doctor put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We'll sort this." The nurse returned with the sedative. "Now while we're running some tests I want to give you this. It will calm your nerves."

Charlie was too tired to argue. He stood staring hopelessly at his comatose daughter as the doctor administered the shot.

* * *

Sue winced as she examined Jacob. Once again she felt out of her depth. Why had the silly boy done this to himself? Sam and the others had not yet shared their theory about the imprint. They were all waiting tensely for news. Billy was beside himself and close to tears. He couldn't believe how quickly things had gone wrong. "Is he going to be okay?" He begged Sue.

"Honestly, I don't know, Billy. I really don't. I'm not a doctor. I can patch him up again but that's all. I don't understand what he was damn well thinking." Sue lamented.

"Will he wake up?" Billy continued to plead.

"I said I don't know." Sue didn't mean to sound irritable but it was getting on her last nerve everyone expecting her to work some kind of miracle. She was a nurse and that was it.

"Mom." Leah chided her gently as she put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Billy." Sue apologised at once. "I just wish I could give you a definite answer."

Billy nodded and rolled his chair over to Jacob and took his son's limp hand in his own. "Please wake up son, please." He whispered brokenly.

Sam exchanged looks with the others. Now was the time to reveal what they suspected. But before he could open his mouth the front door of the Black's house was nearly rent from its hinges as a desperate looking Seth barged in.

"What the hell, Seth?" Leah snapped at her brother.

Seth ignored his sister and began to babble incoherently. It took a moment for anyone to understand him. "It's Bella, she collapsed. She's in the hospital now. Paul is nearby keeping watch and he sent me back to let you all know."

Everyone exchanged horrified glances apart from Sam, Jared and Embry who had just had their suspicions confirmed by this startling piece of news. With a grim expression clouding his face Sam finally told Billy what he knew.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the very kind reviews, they are all much appreciated! Nikki :)**_

 **Part Seven-Billy's Crazy Plan**

In the end they had no choice but to go to the hospital. Sue, Leah and Embry stayed behind with Jacob while Billy, accompanied by Sam and Seth, piled in Billy's specially adapted truck and headed for Forks. Jared went back out on patrol. Even though it was a short journey, to the occupants of the truck it felt like forever. Seth was like an eager puppy getting excited for some action. He leaned forward in his seat babbling away to Billy and Sam, seemingly unaware that the two older men would have preferred some peace and quiet so they could figure out what to do. They were already regretting bringing Seth with them.

After Billy found out about the possible imprint, all of Bella and Jacob's bizarre reactions began to make sense. He couldn't believe he hadn't made the connection himself. The worrying thing was how off the imprint between his son and his best friends daughter appeared to be. It was too intense, too damaging. For neither of them to able to be apart from one another was frightening. It was even damaging their health. Somehow something had gone awry with the imprint and Billy had no idea what could be done about it. However in the short term all they could do was fetch Bella home from the hospital and reunite her with Jacob. Billy didn't know how he was going to persuade Charlie to sign Bella out. There was no good reason he could give, other than the truth. But even the truth was fantastical. Charlie was a pragmatic man; he would not easily believe what he would deem as fairy tales. Billy knew he had a fight on his hands.

Seth was still prattling away ten to the dozen when they reached the hospital and parked up. Billy was having difficulty not snapping at the youngster and wondered how Sam managed to stay so focused and calm while his pack brother was chewing their ears off. "Do you think Charlie will come after us with his gun?" He questioned excitedly. "I wonder what it's like to be shot."

Billy's expression turned grim as he glared at Seth. Seth still seemed unaware he was getting on Billy's last nerve. He continued to chatter away while automatically helping Sam pull out Billy's wheelchair. A moment later Paul came running over to join them. He had been keeping watch the whole time. He had no such qualms about telling Seth to shut up. Seth's expression turned sulky as he took his irritation out on Billy's wheelchair by banging it around.

"Careful with that." Billy chided him. "I can't afford another one." He turned his attention to Paul. "Any sign of Charlie or Bella?"

"None." Paul glanced toward the hospital entrance. "She didn't look good."

"Jake is in bad shape too." Seth interjected suddenly. "You should see the state of him, he's…"

"Shut up, Seth." This time it was Sam who snapped at him. Billy's face had paled significantly as Seth's words reminded him just how badly his son was hurt.

"I was only saying." Seth said sullenly.

"Well don't." Sam shook his head in disbelief. Someone was going to have to teach the kid to control his verbal diarrhoea. "You stay out here with Paul while we head inside." Sam instructed. He saw Paul give him a dubious look as he grabbed Seth by the arm and began to haul him toward the tree cover.

"What the hell am I supposed to say, Sam?" Billy asked worriedly as Sam pushed his chair toward the hospital's entrance.

"You'll find the words." Sam assured him.

* * *

When they came across Charlie he was fast asleep. The doctor had given him a strong sedative. He sat slumped in a chair next to Bella's bed. It had been easy to find the cubicle where Bella had been taken. Sam tracked them by scent alone. Billy looked at Bella sadly. Her complexion was pale and sickly. She didn't resemble the vital girl who had been celebrating her miraculous recovery with Jacob not so long ago. Billy couldn't believe only a few hours had passed, it felt like a lifetime.

"I'll wake him." Sam nodded toward Charlie.

Billy glanced at Bella again before he returned his attention to his best friend. "No."

"What?" Sam looked at Billy in confusion. "Why not? We have to hurry, Billy."

"He will never agree to us taking Bella out of this hospital." Billy rolled his chair closer to Charlie before reaching out and gently opening one of Charlie's eyelids. Nothing! His friend didn't react at all. He was out cold. "Good." Billy said grimly.

"Good?" Sam really had no idea what Billy was thinking. He seemed to be backtracking on everything they had planned. "We have to wake him." He continued firmly.

"No." Billy said again. "He's been heavily sedated. We can't wait until he wakes up. There's no time. This could actually work to our advantage."

"Tell me your plan then, Billy, because I have no idea where you're going with this." Sam was slowly losing his cool. Any moment they could be discovered which diminished their chances of getting Bella out of the hospital.

"We need to carry Bella out of the hospital without being seen, and her old man too." Billy replied without missing a beat.

"Are you serious?" Sam questioned incredulously. "Don't you think I'll be noticed if I'm carrying the Chief of police draped over my shoulder out of the hospital? Where am I supposed to carry Bella? On my head?"

"Don't be facetious." Billy snapped. "Go and get Paul. He can help you carry Bella and Charlie. In fact…." A smirk crossed his lined face as he hit the arm of his wheelchair with his fist. "This thing will come in handy. Put Charlie in the chair and wheel him out first. I'll sit in his chair until you come back, then we can use it to transport Bella out of here. Paul can drape me over his shoulder, with my permission of course."

"You are crazy." Sam muttered. "I know where Jake gets it from now." He sighed heavily as he helped Billy out of his wheelchair before transferring a sleeping Charlie into it. "If I get arrested I'm not going down alone." Sam continued wryly.

Billy's smirk widened as he watched Sam look both ways before pushing Charlie into the corridor.

* * *

It worked! Sam couldn't believe it had, but they had managed to pull Billy's crazy idea off. With Paul's help he managed to go back for both Bella and Billy. They put Bella in the wheelchair while Paul carried Billy easily in his strong arms. They had been stopped once by an orderly who wanted to know where they were going. Paul had thought quickly on his feet, which surprised Sam, he wasn't usually so astute. Lahote had snapped at the poor orderly demanding to know why they hadn't been provided with a hospital wheelchair for Billy, forcing them to carry him. The orderly had dashed off promising to find one, shooting fearful glances behind him at Paul. This had caused Paul no end of amusement and Sam knew he would be bragging about it for days. They were all piled in the truck now. Sam sat next to Charlie and Bella, propping them up while Billy drove. Paul and Seth were heading back to La Push on all fours.

"That was a riot." Billy chuckled as he put his foot down and sped down the main high street.

"For you maybe." Sam hadn't seen Billy so animated for a long time. Despite the grim circumstances the old man appeared to be enjoying his little excursion.

"It was worth it. Once we reunite Jake and Bella…." Billy glanced sideways at Bella. He was pleased to see her skin was showing some colour. His guess had been right. The closer they got to La Push and Jacob, the better she seemed. He wouldn't be surprised if she woke up very soon. Hopefully his son might wake up too, although he winced at the thought of how much pain Jacob would be in from his new injuries. He would need all the comfort Bella could give him. He had to return his attention to the road ahead. The traffic was building up much to his annoyance. He just wanted to get back to La Push. "If they don't get out of my way I'll just drive straight over them." He said irritably.

"Then Charlie will definitely have you arrested, and not just for kidnapping." Sam joked as he shared Billy's impatience.

* * *

They were nearing the invisible treaty line between Forks and La Push. The closer they got the more colour returned to Bella's face. Eventually she let out a small moan and finally opened her eyes. "Huh?" She looked blearily around and let out a small shriek when she found herself wedged against Sam with Charlie drooling on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, Bella." Billy said soothingly without taking his eyes off the road.

"My dad…what's wrong with him?" Bella panicked as Sam leaned across and tried to push Charlie's lolling head into a more upright position.

"They must have given him a strong sedative at the hospital." Sam gave up trying to help Charlie and left him draped half across Bella as he snored quietly.

"Hospital?" Bella's head felt fuzzy and her mouth was dry. She put her hand to her head. "Did I fall over or something? Where's Jake?" She began to panic all over again. "I need…I need Jake."

"We know you do. You'll see him soon." Billy saw Sam holding Bella back as she tried to pull off her seatbelt. Was the silly girl really going to jump from the truck so she could run to his son? "Calm down."

"But I felt…he…I…what…oh god!" Bella's heart was pounding in her chest. She sank her hands into her hair and pushed it back off her sweaty scalp. "He needs me."

"We're nearly there now." Sam held her back again as she fidgeted agitatedly. The treaty line was just ahead. "Not long now. Just take deep breaths and try to remain calm." He forced his voice to sound soothing. But it had no effect on Bella, she was becoming hysterical. "Drive faster." He urged Billy.

Billy was about to put his foot down when he had to slam the brakes on instead. The truck skidded to a halt mere inches away from the figures blocking the road. Bella's breath was stolen from her body as the seat belt cut into her flesh. The sudden movement jerked Charlie awake. He groaned, coughing violently as his weary eyes opened. Billy exchanged a grim look with Sam before staring out at the road. The Cullen's were arrayed across the invisible boundary line blocking the way into La Push.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all very much for the kind reviews, receiving your wonderful feedback is like getting a lovely gift each day! Nikki.**_

 **Part Eight-Desperation**

Jacob woke up gasping for breath; his whole body was on fire. He had never been in so much pain in his life. He tried to sit up but two sets of warm hands pushed him back down. He forced his bleary eyes to work and slowly Embry and Leah came into focus. They were staring down at him worriedly. There was only one word on Jacob's lips however and it came out in a painful exhalation. "Bella…."

Embry and Leah exchanged a dubious glance which did not go unnoticed by Jacob, despite the state he was in. "Where is she? Need…Bella…" He was having trouble forming his words. He didn't seem to be able to draw enough air into his lungs.

Sue came into view. She bent over him and gazed into his pupils which seemed enlarged. She then carefully checked his pulse and then his blood pressure. "Jake, are you having trouble breathing?"

"Bella….need…where…" He was beyond caring about answering Sue's questions. His longing for Bella overrode everything else.

"Jake, you have cracked several of your ribs again. That's why breathing may feel difficult and painful. You have to remain still, do you understand? You have to give your body a chance to heal itself." Sue tried to sound soothing but Jacob was clearly not listening to her advice. He struggled to sit upright again, wheezing painfully as his ribs contracted around his lungs. He cursed over and over as Leah and Embry pushed him back down again. "Jake, stop this. You are making things worse." Sue snapped at him as she finally lost her cool. Why wouldn't he listen?

"Bella, where is she?" Jacob demanded. He grimaced as a sharp shooting pain ravaged his already tired body. "Tell me."

"She left remember." Embry replied irritably. He was angry that Jacob was being a stubborn idiot and not resting. "Then you acted like a tool and tried to phase so you could run after her. All that achieved was making your injuries worse."

"Left?" Jacob swallowed thickly. His mouth felt dry. Leah seemed to realise and she hurriedly held a glass of water with a straw to his lips. He drank greedily and drained the glass within seconds. "She can't leave…she…I…she has to come back. I need her to come back." He cried out desperately as his agitation began to increase.

"Your dad and Sam have gone to fetch her." Leah interjected hurriedly. "She'll be here soon. You need to rest, Jake."

But Jacob couldn't rest. He knew something was very wrong. He could feel Bella's distress as if it were his own. He needed to find her; he needed to keep her safe. Before Embry and Leah realised what he was doing, Jacob rolled off of his camp bed and hit the floor. He groaned in agony as the breath was stolen from his body. His lungs ached, his heart ached, but despite all this he was determined to find her. She needed him and that overrode everything. Leah and Embry quickly came to his assistance, the latter cursing as he hauled Jacob upright with Leah's help. Sue snapped at Jacob again, scolding him for his stupidity. But her word fell on deaf ears.

"I need to get to Bella." He ground out.

"For fuck's sake you can hardly walk bro." Embry pointed out in exasperation. He thought Jacob was acting crazy. He had no comprehension of his friend's internal suffering and the agony he was being forced to endure being apart from Bella.

"Then I'll crawl, dammit." Jacob retorted as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Gah!" Embry threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He knew when arguing was a lost cause. Jacob was stubborn and there was no persuading him that he was insane. All Embry could do was help his idiot friend achieve his goal as soon as possible before things escalated further. "I'll get the Rabbit and drive, and don't you dare fucking move until I get back." He warned Jacob.

Jacob just nodded tiredly as Sue pushed a chair behind him so Leah could help ease him into it. "I can't believe you're risking your health like this." Sue muttered. "You're insane."

"No, he's in love." Leah said for him as she gave Jacob an understanding smile.

* * *

Jacob nearly blacked out as he tried to contort his damaged limbs into position as he climbed into the Rabbit. The others felt his pain as they were forced to watch him squeeze his large body into the too small car. The VW had been fine before he phased, but now he was a six foot seven, muscle bound god, it was like a clown car. Embry was grumbling irritably as he eased himself into the driver's seat. "Are you sure you want to do this? You look as if you're gonna pass out." He asked as he switched on the engine. "You better not hurl all over me because when your injuries do heal up I'll kick your ass."

"No fucking chance." Jacob wheezed. His skin glowed with perspiration and his eyes were clenched against the pain ravaging his body. "Just drive."

"Rude as ever." Embry complained as he slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

Sue and Leah watched them go. "I shouldn't have let him leave." Sue lamented.

"You could hardly have stopped him. Maybe Sam and Billy are on their way back now with Bella." Leah replied hopefully.

"They better be." Sue sighed as her daughter linked arms with her and they strolled back to the house.

* * *

"Drive faster." Jacob demanded.

Embry was already pushing the Rabbit to its limit. The car shook and the engine wheezed as the speedometer crept up to a 100. "It can't go any faster. The thing will fall apart if I force it anymore."

"I know my car." Jacob wrapped an arm across his damaged ribs as he was jolted over the rough ground. "She'll make it."

"She's an old wreck, Jake." Embry was pissed. He was regretting letting Jacob get the best of him. Worst case scenario, the car died on them and he would be forced to carry a badly injured Jacob back to La Push and cop an earful from Sam about why he had allowed this to happen. Uley had the easy job as far as Embry was concerned. Getting Bella Swan out of hospital and dealing with an enraged Charlie was simple compared to babysitting his dumbass best friend.

"You don't understand." Jacob gasped as more pain shot through him.

"No, you're right. I'm not a slave to an unwanted imprint." Embry snapped.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jacob questioned angrily as he clenched his teeth. His injuries were inflicting untold agony on him, let alone the pain he was feeling in his heart. His soul called out to Bella and hers to his. She was in distress and he had to find her.

"It means nothing." Embry muttered.

"Just say what you have to say, dammit." Jacob ordered.

"It means that Bella has done you over again. I know you love her man, but this girl has you by the gonads, and it's not a pretty sight to witness, alright. You're my best friend and I hate to see you like this. I thought your obsession with Bella was bad before but now you're both infected with it. It's weird."

Jacob was taken aback by Embry's assessment of his relationship with Bella. He wasn't obsessed. Far from it! He just knew that she was his soul mate, and he would have fought forever to win her heart. No one understood how deep he and Bella felt for each other. It transcended normal love. There were no words to describe what they were to each other. Soul mates didn't cut it. They were more than that. Bella was everything. The imprint only seemed to enhance their connection. "It's not weird." Jacob replied eventually. "You're just upset because Sam imprinted on Emily. Perhaps you should just get over it."

"Thanks for that sage advice, asshole." Embry spat sarcastically. "You're in no position to give anyone love tips. You and Bella have been dancing around each other for months like idiots."

"Just keep your mouth shut, Em." Jacob snarled.

"You just don't like hearing the truth." Embry ignored Jacob's cussing and slammed his foot down harder. The poor abused Rabbit nearly veered off the road.

"Watch what you're doing." Jacob growled as his seatbelt aggravated his injuries. They were nearing the treaty line. Jacob's desperation was only increasing. Bella was near he could sense her. He wished that Leah had come with him instead of Embry. Embry was a shitty driver at the best of times and right now was in a pissy mood because he was carrying a large imprint shaped chip on his shoulder. "Concentrate on the road." He warned when Embry turned to glare at him.

They were at the treaty line. Embry locked eyes with Jacob as he issued a sharp retort. Neither of them was concentrating on the road in front of them. It was only at the last minute that Jacob glanced at the road and saw several figures strung across it. "Fuck, EM." He grabbed the wheel and turned it, but not quickly enough. The Rabbit slammed into the people standing nearest to them before drawing to a halt.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Nine-Threats**

The VW Rabbit's hood was crushed under the impact. It crumpled as easily as paper as Alice Cullen was thrown up in the air and landed on the roof with a dull thud. The impact of her descent dented the top of the car and Jacob just managed to duck before the metal roof hit his skull. Embry was still gripping the steering wheel for dear life, as if this was going to do anything. He had gone into shock. Seconds ticked by before all hell let loose. Before either of the wolf boys could react the driver's door was wrenched off and a pissed off looking Jasper Hale grabbed hold of Embry and yanked him out. His blonde curls blew frenziedly in the breeze as he pressed his fingers around Embry's throat and squeezed.

"You'll pay for this. You are not on your territory now." Jasper hissed as he dropped all pretence of being human and let his true nature take over. It had been too long since he had been able to let go and he was relishing kicking the shit out of this detestable shape shifter.

"Fuck." Embry choked as he swung his body forward and used this momentum to kick Jasper hard in the chest with the balls of his feet. The two of them went down in a heap. Jasper let go, Embry's move had taken him by surprise. He saw the wolf boy roll away from him as he gasped for air.

"You won't get away that easily." Jasper snarled as he jumped easily back onto his feet and lunged at Embry again. But this time he wasn't met with a human opponent but his wolf equivalent. Embry phased and the two combatants struck each other like a hammer hitting an anvil. The sound echoed for miles.

* * *

Jacob's head was reeling. He felt like his brain was going to explode; the pain from his injuries had made him lose all touch with reality. His stiff fingers fumbled with his seat belt as he tried to loosen it, but his normal strength failed him, he felt as weak as a kitten.

"Need help." A deep male voice boomed as Emmet Cullen peered into the car and glared at Jacob. "Decided to join the party, vampire slayer?"

"Oh shit!" Jacob cursed as Emmet gripped the seat belt and tore it into shreds. "I think I'm going to have fun ending your life just like you ended my brothers." Emmet sneered; his normally pleasant expression was contorted with anger. He was unrecognisable.

"STOP THIS!" Carlisle Cullen's voice thundered through the morning air. "WE ARE HERE TO TALK NOT RETALIATE."

"Like hell we are." Jasper roared as he tried to catch hold of Embry who was doing a brilliant job of evading him. It was irritating Jasper beyond belief. All this soft living had made him lose his touch. "This scumbag could have hurt Alice."

"She is perfectly fine." Carlisle lowered his voice when he saw Billy, Bella and a confused looking Charlie peering out from the truck. He sighed. So Chief Swan was now witness to their true selves. He felt Esme touch his hand and he smiled at her sadly. This was all turning out badly. He glanced across at Rosalie who was cheering on her mate as he hauled Jacob out of the crushed car and chucked him on the road. She was enjoying seeing her big bear in action, it had been too long. Life had been so boring of late; any entertainment was a plus in her book. She ignored Carlisle's glare and raised her voice louder.

Alice stood by Carlisle and Esme; her eyes were riveted on Bella who was climbing out of the truck along with the Alpha of the wolf pack, Sam Uley. Sam's whole body was shaking as he fought his wolf. He had to remain calm and focused amidst all this chaos. He couldn't believe that Jacob was there, what the hell had Embry been thinking bringing him here. He tried to keep Bella back; an enraged Emmet was hovering over Jacob taunting him. Jacob was struggling to rise. His injuries were preventing him from defending himself. Sam knew if Emmet did lay a single finger on his pack brother he would need to phase and defend him. That would mean it would be an all-out fight between the pack and the Cullen's. Who knew what the outcome would be. At the moment the head vamp was still trying to keep everyone calm, although the two males were not listening.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bella's scream made everyone jump. She dodged around Sam and ran clumsily toward Jacob. "YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN, EMMET, AND I SWEAR I'LL SET FIRE TO YOUR ASS."

Emmet had never seen this fiery side to Bella before. He was used to seeing her act like Edward's compliant little angel. He stopped taunting Jacob and stared as Bella stumbled toward them and fell on her knees beside the injured wolf boy. "Oh, Jake." Bella whispered brokenly as she smoothed his hair back from his forehead. Now she was reunited with him all her ailments had disappeared. Her heart rate had gone back to normal and she felt more like herself. However her worry for him had not abated. He was a mess. "You shouldn't be here, baby. Why did you come?" She stroked his face with trembling fingers before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I had to save you." Jacob winced as he raised his arm so he could touch Bella's face. Pain shot through his chest as his broken ribs ached.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Rosalie flicked her blonde hair and gestured for Emmet to come to her. She was bored again. It looked like the fun was over. Jasper was still running around like a loon chasing after Embry, but the wolf boy was swifter than Jasper realised and he couldn't catch him. He looked like an idiot. "Are you going to call lover boy off now?" Rosalie drawled as she glanced disdainfully at Alice. "It seems Jasper has grown soft in his old age." She snickered and Emmet joined in as he threw an arm across Rosalie's shoulders. He had already forgotten his vow to seek vengeance for Edward's death. Nothing stayed long in Emmet's head unless you hammered it in there. Rosalie wasn't with him because of his brains, just for his brawn and good sex.

"Can we all just calm down now?" Carlisle demanded weakly as Alice called Jasper off. She was glaring at Rosalie as if she wanted to rip her head off. The two of them never got on for long, and it was worse now Edward was gone.

"Yes, we don't want any fighting." Esme said softly as she smiled gently at Sam.

"Then why are you here?" Sam demanded coolly as he crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "Why the confrontation in the middle of the day with so many possible witnesses?" He glanced back at Billy's truck and grimaced. Charlie's face was pressed against the windscreen, flattening his nose. He looked like a complete tool, which just made this whole situation that more ridiculous. Embry was creeping up behind Jasper who had returned to Alice's side. His dignity had been ruffled and he stood beside her stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back. Embry showed his teeth as he crept closer ready to jump on Jasper and rip his blonde curls off his head. "Embry, stop! Come here." Sam ordered irritably. At times he felt like he was in charge of a pack of unruly pups. "Put your teeth away and phase back."

Embry's jaw snapped shut and he loped over to Sam with a mulish expression on his face, mulish for a wolf anyway. He phased back once he had reached Sam's side and smirked when Rosalie wolf whistled at his exposed body. Emmet's lips thinned as he glared fiercely at Embry who took his time putting his shorts back on. "Will you grow up?" Sam muttered under his breath before he finally strode toward Carlisle and faced him. "Well are you going to answer my questions?"

* * *

While this discussion was going on Billy sat beside a bewildered Charlie. Bella's father was still very woozy from the effects of the sedative he had been given at the hospital. His eyes drooped as he continued to peer blearily through the windscreen of Billy's truck. He felt rather lightheaded.

"Did Embry just turn into a wolfy?" Charlie slurred. He sounded drunk.

Billy sighed irritably. This had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. He was desperate to hear what was being said and cursed the fact that he couldn't move. Charlie was getting on his last nerve with all his stupid questions. "Yes, Embry turned into a horse sized wolf." He said for the hundredth time.

"Why's Jake lying on the ground? Is he asleep?" Charlie pressed his face against the glass again to get a better look. He was having trouble getting his eyes to focus. "Why's Bells kneeling on the road? That's not safe."

"My son is severely injured and your daughter is tending to him." Billy replied in exasperation as he kept his eyes trained on the scene in front of him. He had missed what Sam had just said.

"Did the Embry wolf thingy bite Jake?" Charlie mumbled.

"No, the vamps did." Billy gritted his teeth.

"Billy, do you think the Cullen's could be vampires?" Charlie slurred his words again as he tried to fight the urge to fall back to sleep.

Billy turned to face Charlie who was still looking straight ahead. "I just want to say I'm sorry in advance." He apologised to his friend.

"Huh? What for?" Charlie turned his bleary eyes onto Billy in confusion.

"For this." Billy hit Charlie on the jaw sending the Chief of police back into la la land. "That's better." Billy shook his hand out, wincing at the feel of his sore knuckles. "Now perhaps I can hear what the hell they're saying."

* * *

"We came for Bella." Carlisle said smoothly. "We need to know what happened with Edward. Alice saw that something occurred but it wasn't entirely clear. She has trouble seeing things when you wolves are around. She did catch a glimpse of Bella being taken to the hospital and we went there, but then you had come along and removed her. We guessed you would come this way and decided to approach you." Carlisle paused for a second as he glanced behind him at Bella. Her whole attention was still focused on Jacob and he was finding this difficult to handle.

Sam exchanged a dubious look with Embry. It seemed the Cullen's did not know about Edward's unprovoked attack on Jacob, or that Bella had cut herself deliberately to distract her former boyfriend so she could save Jacob. All they knew was that Edward was dead but not why. "Edward Cullen broke the treaty." Sam stated baldly.

A collective gasp went around the group; the only one who didn't seem bothered was the blonde ice queen, Rosalie. Esme hid her face in Carlisle's chest while he put a comforting arm around her. Jasper and Emmet looked disbelieving while Alice wore an infuriated expression. "How dare you sully Edward's name? He would never do anything to break the treaty."

"Well he did." Embry snapped before Sam could continue speaking. "He attacked Jake for no reason. We had no choice then but to end his miserable existence."

Carlisle was stricken. "I cannot believe this was true. My son would never have done such a thing unless he was provoked himself." His golden eyes wandered to Bella again. "I demand that you let Bella come with us so we can discuss things in private. You owe us that."

"FUCK THAT!" Somehow Jacob managed to stagger to his feet. His anger at Carlisle's belligerent demand had given him a surge of adrenaline. He wrapped one arm around his middle as the pain from his ribs made it difficult to breathe.

"Jake, be careful." Bella put her hands around his waist to steady him. All of the Cullen's noticed this gesture, especially Alice.

"Why are you helping him, Bella?" Alice demanded petulantly. "He killed Edward. I cannot believe you would want anything to do with his kind again."

"I killed him because he was trying to kill me. He struck the first blow and I was forced to defend myself. He broke the damn treaty, which means that none of you should even be here right now. So get the hell out of Washington State before you become ash like he did." Jacob retorted angrily.

"Easy, Jake." Sam warned him. He watched all the Cullen's tense up at Jacob's implied threat. Sam then addressed Carlisle directly. "He speaks the truth in some regard, your son broke the treaty and therefore you all have to leave the area. You are no longer welcome."

A calculating look crossed Carlisle's face before his expression smoothed out again. "You offer no proof; therefore what you want doesn't come into it. Forks is our home and will remain so until we decide otherwise. Bella is here, and she was the most precious thing in my son's world. He gave his life to protect her on numerous occasions which means we all do the same. She is one of us."

"I am not a thing." Bella snapped, irked at being referred to as such. She found it insulting but wasn't surprised at Carlisle's slip up. It was only now that James' words came back to haunt her. He had told her that the Cullen's thought nothing more of her than as a human pet. "I am a person in my own right." She continued. "You want proof that Edward broke the treaty, than I'm your proof. See this." Bella held up her injured arm and unwound the bandage covering it. "This is what Edward forced me to do. He drank my blood."

Esme put her hand over her mouth and let out a small cry. Carlisle and the others appeared shocked, apart from Jasper, who licked his lips at the thought of human blood. It had been too long since he'd tasted it. He was actually glad that the pompous Edward had caved in just like he had at that ridiculous party when he'd lost control and attacked Bella.

"He would never have done so." Carlisle would not allow himself to be convinced. "I don't know how they've managed to brainwash you my dear but…"

"You're the ones who've been doing the brainwashing." Jacob snarled as he put his arm across Bella's shoulders.

"It's time you left." Sam stated coldly as he tensed up, ready to fight his corner if he had to. In the distance he could see Paul, Jared and Seth approaching, they had been alerted to trouble when Embry phased. "I give you forty eight hours to vacate the area otherwise…." He left the rest unsaid.

Carlisle locked eyes with Sam for a long moment. He was assessing the odds and knew that his family would not come out unscathed against the whole pack. He decided to retreat for now. He cast one meaningful glance a Bella before he ordered his family to move. They did so reluctantly, especially Alice, who glared malevolently at Jacob as if she could kill him with the force of her gaze alone.

 _ **A/N-Gah! No more fight scenes, it's just too hard! LOL ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all very much for the kind reviews! :)**_

 **Part Ten-Sue Breaks Bella's Heart**

Peace! That was what Bella and Jacob were craving. A little damn peace so they could sit back, relax and try to sort through the chaos that surrounded them. Everything had been so full on after the imprint had happened and Edward had attacked. Their heads were still reeling as well as their hearts. The imprint bond made them burn when they were close and turned cold when they were too far apart. The incessant need to be in each other's orbit was mind blowing for them, but not the others.

After the Cullen's had finally left Sam and Embry helped Jacob in the truck. Sam then jumped in the back. The others ran back to La Push on all fours. They had to leave the wrecked VW Rabbit by the side of the road. Jacob mourned its loss. He had spent many happy hours working on the old classic before he phased. On the journey home Bella sat on his lap so he could cradle her close. She had protested at first, worried that her slight weight would aggravate his injuries, but Jacob didn't care. He needed to feel her in his arms; it had been too long in his mind since he'd had the opportunity. It was a tight fit in the cab of the truck. Charlie was still out cold and kept lolling against Billy's shoulder as he drove, which irritated him immensely.

No one spoke about what had just gone down. They were all lost in their own heads as they worried about what the hell was going to happen next. The whole thing had been like a crazy roller coaster ride, and right now they were on a downward dip. No one believed that the Cullen's were really going to just leave. Their behaviour had made that clear. Sam had sent Jared and Paul to watch the Cullen mansion from a distance to spy on them and see what they were up to. It was hard being a man down, which they effectively were with Jacob incapacitated. Young Quil Ateara had been showing signs that he would be joining the pack soon, and Sam couldn't wait. They needed the extra body to take some of the strain.

Jacob held Bella tightly against him the whole way back to his house. Her arms encircled his neck and she nuzzled the top of his head with her lips as she tried to console him. She could sense his distress. Even though both were ecstatic to be reunited, this hadn't stopped them both worrying. It wasn't just the Cullen's who were a problem, Victoria was still out there somewhere hell bent on revenge. Bella knew that Jacob was feeling guilty too. He had risked his health to try and find her so he could keep her safe, but ultimately he felt he had failed. If the others hadn't been there he would have been in dire straits. Bella longed for some private time with Jacob so she could reassure him that his guilt was unnecessary, but she couldn't imagine when that was ever going to happen. There was too much going on. She glanced at Charlie; he would still need to be dealt with. She wondered how much he remembered before Billy had knocked him out. She wanted to tell him the truth but that wasn't her decision. Billy needed to settle things with the elders first.

* * *

As soon as they got to the Black's house Billy left with Sam to go and speak to the elders and update them on the current situation. He left Charlie and his son in the care of Sue and Leah, who had been on tenterhooks waiting for their return. Both women were relieved to see that Bella was safe and well, and that despite aggravating his injuries, Jacob was still in one piece. Sue immediately fussed around Jacob, forcing him to lie down and rest. Bella sat beside him, her hand resting in his as he lay on the camp bed in the front room. Charlie was on the other camp bed that Bella had used before; it was going to take a while until he woke up.

"What happened out there?" Sue asked after she tucked a blanket around Jacob, a totally unnecessary action as his body temperature was even higher than normal while his body tried to heal itself. But doing it made her feel better.

Jacob was too tired to respond so Bella spoke for him. She told Sue and Leah about the confrontation with the Cullen's. She couldn't remember getting out of the hospital as she had been unconscious then. Neither Sam nor Billy had stayed long enough to tell anyone that story. Sue and Leah exchanged a pensive glance as Bella's story unfolded. Like the others they didn't believe the Cullen's were just going to go. That would be too easy.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Sue asked solicitously when Bella's tale wound down. "You've been through a traumatic time too. You should be resting."

"I'm fine." And she was. Despite all the stress and the worry she did feel remarkably okay. She sensed it was because she was feeding off of Jacob's strength. His confidence imbued hers. He made her feel stronger by his mere presence. She curled her fingers around his and watched him sleep. He had finally succumbed to his exhaustion. He looked younger when he was sleeping, the worry lines which seemed permanently etched on his forehead were smoothed away and he appeared like the old Jacob, the carefree boy before his wolf had forced him to mature faster than normal.

Leah hunkered down beside her and looked at Jacob too. She had a thoughtful expression on her face. Bella forced herself to turn her attention to the she wolf. It was hard tearing her eyes from Jacob but she felt that Leah had something to say. She waited expectantly until the other girl was ready to voice her thoughts. "What's it like?" Leah asked eventually.

"I don't understand." Bella felt Jacob's fingers twitch around hers and she glanced down at him again. He was dreaming, and by the feelings he was projecting onto her it wasn't a happy one. She sighed and stroked his face with her free hand. Her caresses seemed to soothe him and he stopped fidgeting. Her reward was a feeling of calmness washing over her. His bad dream was over.

Leah watched Bella intently. She noticed all the little expressions that crossed Bella's face as she cared for Jacob. She saw the love; the worry and the total adoration that made Bella glow and she couldn't help feeling envious of her. She had a special bond with Jacob that Leah would never have with Sam. He shared that with Emily, even though they were like brother and sister. It still hurt Leah that she couldn't have that too with the man she loved. She knew that Sam loved her; she had no doubt about that. But like Embry, there was always that nagging fear that she wasn't quite good enough.

"What's it like being Jacob's imprint?" Leah continued.

Bella didn't take her eyes off of Jacob. She pondered Leah's question, taking her time to answer. It was such a hard thing to describe. The connection between them was unique to them, and from the little she had learned about the other imprints theirs was on a whole different level. "It's so hard to explain." She murmured. Her fingers continued to caress Jacob's handsome face as he slept. She couldn't stop touching him. "To me Jacob is the sun, the moon and the stars. He is the air I breathe, he's my heart and my soul all intertwined. It's like I'm him and he's me. He gets me. He always has. He makes me feel so alive, like I can do anything. I just can't bear to be apart from him. When I am it's like I want to die. Alone I'm like a rudderless ship but together we can move mountains." Bella blushed when she realised what had just spilled out of her mouth. Leah and Sue were staring at her with contemplative expressions. "Sorry. I read too many romance novels."

"No, don't be sorry." Leah tried to smile but it slipped from her face. Bella's words had just made her feel as if the love she shared with Sam was paltry and worthless. If this was how the imprint made Bella feel then how were Emily and Sam able to withstand its pull. She felt her mother put her hand on her shoulder as if she understood what was going through her mind.

"Bella, I know you think this imprint that you have with Jacob is romantic, but from what you've described it sounds frightening." Sue saw confusion and hurt cross Bella's face.

Leah looked up at her mother in surprise. "Why would you say that?" She asked before Bella had a chance to.

"You say you can't be apart from him. That you feel like you want to die…." Sue repeated Bella's words slowly. "Bella, you can't be with Jake twenty four hours a day. It's healthy to have time apart. Being together constantly would be stifling. Don't get me wrong it's a romantic ideal, but if Harry and I were living in each other's pockets we would have killed each other after a week. You and Jacob are two individuals. All this stuff about soul mates and being as one is sheer nonsense. You do see that, right?"

"No." Bella said faintly. As if he could sense Bella's distress even in his sleep Jacob's fingers twitched and clenched her hand tighter, almost stopping the blood flow.

"It's a bond, Bella. But that's all it is. You mustn't make it into something that it isn't." Sue said firmly. "You said that you love to read romance novels, perhaps you are projecting your ideal onto the imprint bond and you are making it happen the way it is. Sweetheart, you can breathe on your own, you have done for eighteen years. Lovely as Jake is, he isn't the sun, the moon and the stars. You are strong enough to stand on your own two feet. You've let the cold one control you for so long that your ideas of what love is are all mixed up."

Bella swallowed thickly as she glanced down at her hand encased in Jacob's. Sue's accusations hurt. Her heart raced painfully in her chest as she tried to remain calm. Sue couldn't be right, could she? Was she really the reason behind why the imprint bond felt so intense? Jacob could have caused himself some serious damage when he phased and tried to find her when they had been separated. Had she caused all that because of her screwed up idea of what love should be? If that was true that meant she was a danger to Jacob, that if she remained with him she could end up killing him because of her innate selfishness.

"Bella." Leah said cautiously. She could see that her mother's words had upset the other girl. Bella was very distressed. She was trying to pull her fingers out of Jacob's but he wasn't letting go. "Bella, you need to calm down."

"I'm hurting him." Bella whispered in agony. "He could have died because of me. I'm a danger to anyone who cares about me because I'm selfish. I didn't know that's what I was doing. I thought that the feelings we shared were of the same intensity, but it's all from my side. I'm forcing this on him."

Sue suddenly seemed to realise that she had overstepped the mark. She watched Leah put an arm around Bella to try and comfort her. "Sweetheart, I never meant to upset you. Don't take my words out of context. Of course you're not killing him. I was just saying you mustn't suffocate him with the intensity of your romantic notion of love that's all. It's not healthy for either of you."

"Mom, enough." Leah snapped as tears began to roll down Bella's face. "You're making things worse."

"I didn't know that's what I was doing. I just…it felt so real. I thought Jake felt the same way, but it must have been me manipulating the situation." Despair washed over Bella as she gazed down at Jacob in anguish. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." She ripped her hand out of his and shrugged off Leah's arm. As soon as she took her hand away Jacob stirred. He sat up abruptly as Bella's unhappiness slammed into him like a punch to the gut. Bella couldn't look at him, the guilt was all consuming. She ran from the room with her hands pressed to her ears so she couldn't hear him calling her name.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Eleven-A Proposal**

Jacob had no idea what was going on. His head was still fuzzy with sleep. However he could feel Bella's distress and it was putting him on edge. He called her name several times but she had pressed her hands over her ears to try and block him out. Her actions hurt him because he didn't understand why. Everything had been fine when he dozed off, his rest had been troubled by bad dreams, and it was only Bella's gentle touch which had soothed him enough to find proper sleep. Now this! He glanced at Sue and Leah who were both wearing guilty expressions.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Sue avoided his eyes as she began to fuss over him. "You should lie back down."

"No. I need to check on Bella." Jacob struggled to rise which only pushed an already agitated Sue over the edge.

"For goodness sake, Jacob." She exploded. "Stop this craziness right now. Bella is just having a hissy fit. We had words okay. She didn't like what I had to say and so she's gone outside to cool off. You don't need to chase after her every single time she pulls another tantrum."

"Mom!" Even Leah was surprised at her mother's harsh tone, but unlike Jacob, she knew that Sue was lashing out because she felt guilty for causing the situation in the first place.

Jacob could still feel Bella's distress as if it was his own and it made his heart ache. He couldn't stand it; he needed to get to her. Ignoring Sue he swung his legs off the camp bed and planted his feet firmly on the floor. "Bells doesn't have tantrums." He retorted. "You must have said something bad to make her feel so upset." He didn't bother listening to Sue's response. He forced his aching body upright, waving away Leah's offer of help. His sole focus was on finding Bella and fixing things.

Leah watched Jacob trudge slowly out of the house with one arm wrapped across his torso. Though his ribs were in the process of knitting back together, breathing was still painful. Any movement jarred him but with grim determination and worry over Bella, he made it outside. "Now look what you've done. Why do you never think before you speak?" Leah questioned as she glared at Sue.

"Because I could see how much Bella's words hurt you." Sue said defensively. "The way she was waxing lyrical about that damn imprint. She was obviously exaggerating. She needed to be pulled out of her romantic fantasies. Real life isn't some fairy tale."

"Not in your world, no." Leah snapped as she lost patience with her mother. "I hope I never become as cynical as you." She stalked off in a huff leaving Sue staring after her in confusion.

* * *

Bella was sitting on the porch steps leading up to the house. Her face was a picture of abject misery. She hadn't been able to go far. The pull to keep close to Jacob prevented her from wandering off. Just another thing she had caused. She felt so ashamed. Sue's assessment of her special bond with Jacob had taken the magic away from it. Bella just didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to change things? The best thing would be for her to stay out of Jacob's life. But how was that even possible when she couldn't be more than a few feet away from him.

"Don't even fucking think about it." Jacob's husky voice startled her. His silent movements always took her by surprise.

"Sue told you?" Bella whispered as she got up to help Jacob. He was unsteady on his legs and this only made her feel more ashamed of herself. Carefully she guided him toward the porch swing so they could both sit down together. The tension in Jacob's face eased as he made himself comfortable. The pain from his injuries lessened when he remained still.

"Sue doesn't need to tell me, Bells. I can feel what you're feeling. So get any idea about leaving me for my own good right out of your head. Whatever Sue said it was probably utter bullshit." Jacob grabbed her hand and laced his fingers around hers.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to contain her tears. She felt guilty enough already without sobbing all over him when he was at his lowest. Her head drooped and she stared at her feet, unable to look at him directly. She knew that if she met his concerned gaze then she would break down and she had caused him enough trouble as it was. The porch swing moved a little as Jacob leaned across and pressed a gentle kiss on top of her head. A stray tear leaked out of Bella's eyes at his touch. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I never meant to do this to you. I swear I didn't realise I was actually doing it though. I thought it was the connection we shared. I had no idea it was me projecting my selfish needs onto you."

Jacob was totally confused by this statement. What exactly had Sue said to Bella to put her in such a state? His anger flared and he tried his best to dampen it down. He had to remain focused and calm. He would never get answers otherwise. "Honey, you need to explain what you mean."

"Our bond." Bella sniffed as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her nose. "The reason it's so intense is because of me. I made it this way. I'm controlling it and in effect controlling you. I never meant to do that."

Jacob felt like laughing. Was she for real? Controlling him! No freaking way! How had she come to this conclusion? Jacob eased himself closer to Bella and put an arm across her shoulders. "Bells, that's nonsense. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't know until Sue pointed it out." Bella swallowed thickly as a lump lodged in her throat. "Jake, you got injured again because of me. Because I have this pathetic notion of what true love is supposed to mean I effectively projected my warped view of love onto us and forced the situation we're in now. You could have died, Jake. You could have died." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. She put her hands over her face and began to weep.

Now he understood. Jacob's anger kicked up a notch. Damn Sue Clearwater for interfering. What did she know about the special connection that he shared with Bella? She knew absolutely nothing about it. Each imprint in the pack was different and unique to the couples involved. So theirs happened to be more intense than the others, their mutual need to be together was greater than say Jared and Kim's. But there was a reason for that. Jacob had loved Bella fiercely before it had even happened. For weeks after learning about imprinting after phasing Jacob had tried to make it happen with Bella. How often had he stared into her eyes, trying to will the connection to spring up between them? Nothing had happened, not for a long time. Then the leech had come back into their lives and rent them apart.

Being away from Bella, knowing that his desperate pleas to make her stay had fallen on deaf ears, had torn him up inside. He felt betrayed and heart broken. She had gone to Italy, probably to her death, and it had nearly killed him. The nights he had spent thinking about going after her, trying to find money for the flight. He needed to save her. He had been sinking into despair, and then a few days later she had returned. But the bloodsucker had returned with her. Jacob's despair had turned into anger. This maelstrom of emotion mixed with his utter anguish that even though she was still alive, the bitter knowledge that she had chosen the bloodsucker over him gnawed at his gut and made his heart ache. Then after a week of swapping childish notes between their fathers as he refused to talk to Bella directly, they had the confrontation over the bikes.

Jacob had seen the change in her that day. Whatever had happened in Italy had woken Bella up from her vampire induced slumber. Her eyes had been opened. They had both been so upset, and full of hurt and anger. But underneath was the utter love they felt for each other and the need to be together. Jacob knew that Cullen had seen it even before the imprint finally happened between them. That's what had made him attack. Jacob would never know why it happened just then, after all his previous attempts to will it into existence. Maybe it was because Bella was finally in the right place to accept it.

Sue had it wrong, and had convinced Bella that what she was feeling was all in her head and one-sided, but that was untrue. He was as much involved as Bella was. Their mutual need for each other was overwhelming. It had been there before the imprint. Now their connection was in place, it had only enhanced the feelings that were already there.

"Bells." Jacob tugged her closer so her head was resting on his broad shoulder. Her sobs had lessened now and she hiccupped a few times as she tried to slow her breathing down. "I love you. I need you as intensely as you need me. This isn't one sided. There is no way you could ever control me, you wouldn't even know how." He teased her, trying to get her to smile. "Jeez, honey, you can't even lie without giving yourself away. There's no way you could impose your will on anyone. It's not in your nature. And your idea of love isn't warped at all because I see it the way you do, Bells. You're my soul mate. I've never seen anyone but you." He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him.

"Oh, Jake." Bella could see as well as feel the sincerity in his eyes and in his heart. His words assuaged her fears. She reached up and tenderly stroked his face with her fingers, tracing them along his full pout before dropping down to his strong jawline.

"I want to ask you something, Bella." Jacob shifted in his seat but his movement aggravated his injuries and he had to remain where he was. "I should be getting down on one knee to ask you this, but…" He said wryly as he gestured toward his injured body.

Bella took her hand from his face and touched his injured ribs gingerly. "You stay right where you are. There's no way I could help you up if you get stuck." A glimmer of a smile lit up her face much to Jacob's relief. Despite everything he had gotten through to her. He had convinced her that Sue was wrong. Now he was determined to show not just Sue, but everyone else who had been interfering in their relationship over the past months, just how committed they were. "Are you alright, Jake?" Bella asked when he didn't respond straight away. There was a twinkle in his eyes and she was bewildered as to what had caused his sudden shift in mood.

"I'll be even better when you say yes." Jacob took her hands in his and grinned. It lit up his whole face and chased the shadows away. Bella was captivated by his beauty. It literally took her breath away. "Bella, like I said I should be down on one knee, but you're right I might never get back up." He chuckled at her bemused expression and planted a light kiss on the tip of her adorable nose. He took a deep breath to fortify himself before asking the most important question of his life. "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twelve –Mother and Daughter**

"No."

"No?" Jacob stared at Bella in shock. Had she really just turned him down? He couldn't comprehend it, and didn't understand why. He struggled to hide his hurt as words failed him.

Bella reached out and cupped his face, her fingers pressed into his hot skin as she made him look into her eyes. "I am saying no because it's too soon, Jake. You are still only sixteen and I've not graduated high school yet." A lump came into her throat when she saw the flood of disappointment cross his face. She wished she could find the right words to make him realise that she wasn't rejecting him, but despite, or more because of everything they had been through, she knew this was going to be hard for him. It was as equally hard for her to turn him down. Marriage as far as she was concerned meant nothing, her parent's disastrous union being a prime example. Also she felt that Jacob was asking only to prove something to Sue and the others.

"You don't want a future with me." Jacob couldn't hide the anger in his voice. He wasn't being rational or thinking things through at this point. He was still hyped up over everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Bella didn't quail under his anger. She knew Jacob; she knew this was all because of their past trust issues. She had hurt him badly, and even though they were imprinted, it didn't make their problems magically disappear. In fact it only enhanced them. Even though Sue's harsh assessment of their connection had upset Bella initially, she could not help but see some truth in them. Their need for each other was not healthy, not in the long term anyway. But where Sue had intimated that it was Bella who was creating the problem, Bella could see that it was actually both of them.

"Why are you asking me this now, Jacob?"

"Because I need to make things official. I need to…" Jacob stopped speaking and frowned.

"Putting a ring on my finger is not a guarantee that I'm going to stay. Only my actions will do that." Bella said softly as she caressed his face. "And it won't make anyone more inclined to support our relationship either. We shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone. In fact it's really none of their business." She finished firmly.

Jacob took her hands away from his face. Her explanation hurt him and her argument was weak. He couldn't hide it. She could feel what he felt. Words were easy but giving him something tangible to hold onto, even if it was a ring on her finger to show how committed they were to each other, wasn't such a big thing to ask. Not in his mind anyway. "You always look for a way out don't you, Bells?"

"What?" Bella tried to reach for him again but he forced himself to stand. Pain shot through his chest but he ignored it. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of witnessing his physical pain; it was bad enough that she shared his emotional ones. Bitterness consumed him as he began to trudge back into the house. "Jake, stop, we need to talk more. Don't just walk away from me like that."

"You couldn't give me this one thing, could you?" Jacob snapped as he shoved the front door open. With this parting comment he slammed the door after him as he went inside.

* * *

Bella had spent a big proportion of her life running away from her problems. If things got too much she would shut down and hide if running was not an option. It was a learned behaviour from living a peripatetic life with Renee. She had been forced to assume the adults role at a young age, and though she had become adept at dealing with practical responsibility, emotionally she was very naïve. Right now the urge to run overcame her and she actually tried to do so. Bella took a few wobbly steps away from the house but couldn't go any further. Her need to be close to Jacob consumed her and she found herself twisting around mid-stride and heading back the way she came. As soon as she stepped foot on the front porch again the front door opened and Jacob came back outside. His eyes were full of sorrow as he held out his arms to her. Bella couldn't hold back her tears as she ran into his embrace and hid her face in his shoulder.

* * *

They huddled together on the couch while Leah made them something to eat. Sue fussed around Jacob again, her way of apologising. She would never be able to say the words out loud. It wasn't in her nature to say sorry when she felt she was in the right. An hour passed. The four of them ate the meal Leah had prepared in silence. It had been a long and exhausting day, and for Bella and Jacob it had been particularly emotionally draining. Neither of them mentioned the marriage proposal again. After he had eaten Jacob fell asleep again. Moving about so much had aggravated his injuries. His rested his head on Bella's shoulder as he dozed while she drew her legs up underneath her so she could cradle him in her arms while he slept.

"I'm sorry, Jake." She whispered brokenly so only he could hear.

Sue and Leah watched them from afar. There was a distance between mother and daughter as they both mulled over the events of the day. Sue was the first to break the silence. "I'm not cynical, Lee. I'm pragmatic. I've had to be."

Leah drummed her fingers on the kitchen table as she kept her gaze focused on Bella and Jacob. Bella was whispering to Jacob while he slept. Leah couldn't make out the exact words that she was saying but from the heartbroken expression on Bella's face, it must be something sad. Seeing this only heightened her own heartbreak. Life had been extra hard since she had phased and lost her father. It had been bad enough burying Harry a mere week after she and Seth had changed, but his funeral only served as a reminder of what she and Sam had already lost, their daughter. Then Sam had imprinted on Emily. Leah didn't think her mother understood how she was feeling, which had been highlighted in her comments to Bella earlier. Look what trouble she had stirred between the young couple. They had gone from being happy to being utterly devastated.

"Lee, did you hear what I said." Sue huffed as she broke through Leah's thoughts. "I don't think you understand how rotten it's been for me since your father passed away."

"It's always about you isn't it, mom." Leah retorted. "Look at them. Look what your so called home truths have done?"

"It will serve them better in the long run." Sue replied coolly. "They are young, they haven't lived yet. They have to learn that life isn't all full of rainbows. To survive the dark times you have to be able to stand on your own two feet. That's what I taught you and Seth, and it's stood you in good stead."

"Oh god, you have no idea, do you?" Leah stood up abruptly and turned to glare at her mother. "Me, Seth, Sam, Jake, every one of us have had our childhoods ripped away from us. Jake spent years without his mom, caring for Billy." She forced herself to keep her voice low, but Sue could hear the anger in her tone all the same. "It's no wonder he's so freaking afraid to lose Bella. He's holding on tight to the one person who makes this shit worthwhile. So you're wrong there, mom. It isn't all on Bella's side. From what I've heard about Renee, Bella didn't have such a great childhood…."

"What are you saying?" Sue demanded. "I was always there for you. So was Harry."

Leah's face became hard as she matched Sue's fierce stare. "No, you were too busy being that pragmatic, hard woman you expect everyone else to be. I needed your support when Sophie died…."

"I was there." Sue said stiffly. "Someone had to deal with the practical side of things."

"You didn't shed one tear at her funeral. She was your granddaughter." Leah hissed.

Sue swallowed thickly as she averted her eyes from Leah's despairing gaze. "She wasn't with us long." She mumbled.

Leah felt her heart constrict in her chest. "How is it you show more emotion to others who are suffering then those who are closest to you. I've seen you at work; I've seen the empathy you show to those who are suffering. It's like you're two different people."

Her accusation hit Sue hard. She stiffened and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. "It's my job, Lee. How else do you expect me to act?" She said harshly.

"Like a mother." Leah replied bitterly before she turned away and headed out of the room.

* * *

A little while later Charlie began to stir from his drug induced sleep. His eyes burned when he opened them. He tried to sit up but his head spun. A soft hand touched his forehead and he directed his bleary gaze onto the person hovering over him. "Bella?"

"Yes, it's me, dad." Bella knelt down beside him so she could help him to rise. "Here drink this. You must be thirsty." She held a glass of water to his parched lips and he sipped the cold liquid greedily. "Feel better?" Bella asked when the glass was drained.

"Yes, thanks, kiddo." Charlie rubbed his aching forehead. "Where are we? I can't seem to remember anything. Well…I do…but it's crazy…I must have dreamed it." He faltered. He glanced around the room and his eyes rested on Jacob who was still asleep on the couch. "We're at Billy's."

"Yes." Bella said slowly.

"When did we get here? I thought…" A sudden thought occurred to him. "Have I been drinking?"

"Um…" Bella didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie but maybe in the short term it would makes things simpler. Billy still wasn't back from his meeting so she had no idea what she was allowed to say. And right now she felt too fragile to cope with the torrent of Charlie's questions if she did start trying to explain. The truth was too fantastical for a short conversation and she was crap at explaining. She knew she would screw it up.

"Bells, don't cover for me." Charlie rubbed his jaw. For some reason it felt sore as if he'd been punched. "Did I drink too much?"

"Yes." Bella was only capable of one word answers. She saw her father look chagrined and her lie only compounded her guilt.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo. I feel so ashamed. I swear I'll stay off the drink in future. I had the craziest dreams. I wonder if it was moonshine that I was drinking. I wouldn't put it past Billy to slip me some. Where is the old soak? Sleeping it off is he?"

"Yes." Bella glanced back at Jacob who was beginning to stir. "Dad, why don't rest some more."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Charlie lay back and closed his eyes again gratefully.

Bella patted her father's hand before venturing back to Jacob. He looked at her with his soulful dark eyes and she came undone. She climbed on the couch and snuggled next to him. She felt his arms wrap around her and she cried big, silent tears as he comforted her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts please, especially about Sue and Leah's scenes. Do they seem believable? What about Jake and Bella's interactions? Thanks, Nikki.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews and feedback on the last chapter. I really appreciate it! :)**_

 **Part Thirteen-The Ring**

Billy and Sam finally returned from their meeting with the elders. Sam pushed Billy's chair into the house. Both men immediately checked to see whether Charlie was still asleep. Billy's face relaxed when he realised Charlie was still not conscious and motioned for the others to draw near so he could talk to them without disturbing his sleeping friend. They all gathered around him and Sam in a tight circle, with Jacob and Bella on the edges. Jacob's ribs were finally healing up and breathing wasn't so painful anymore, but he still felt tired. Bella kept her arms wrapped around his waist as if trying to prop him up in case he fell. Jacob found this gesture adorable and kissed the top of her head and was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"Jake, concentrate." Billy admonished his son, half in irritation and half in amusement. Sam and Leah exchanged a knowing smile but Sue's expression remained frosty. Billy wondered briefly what had upset the older woman.

"I'm concentrating." Jacob promised as he tugged Bella closer.

"Good." Billy cleared his throat as he began his explanation. "After a lot of prodding from me and Old Quil, the other elders have finally agreed that Charlie needs to be told." He turned his wise eyes onto Bella and smiled. "They all send their regards to you, my dear, and welcome you into the fold. Although of course you already were a part of us before. But you know what those crusty old men can be like. They love having everything be straight forward." He winked at Bella before his expression turned serious. "Now Sam and I have been discussing the best way to break the news to Charlie, and we've decided to take the Chief on a fishing expedition."

"Fishing?" Jacob questioned incredulously.

"Yes, fishing." Billy said pointedly. "It's something he loves doing and will relax the old fool while I gently break the news to him."

"Shouldn't I be the one to do that?" Bella asked as she glanced worriedly at her dad.

"No, it's best coming from me."

"What if he gets mad?" Jacob wasn't convinced. Like Bella he stared down at Charlie. It was going to be an awful shock to the system for the Chief of police, and Jacob worried that he might lash out unthinkingly at his frail father.

"I'll be with them." Sam assured Jacob. "I would have brought you along but you still need to rest."

"I can handle Charlie." Billy stated firmly. "We've been friends since we were in diapers."

"Eww…that's a mental image I could have done without." Leah grimaced.

"Me too." Bella agreed as she glanced at Charlie again.

"When were you planning on taking this little trip?" Sue interrupted. She was getting annoyed at all this silliness. She thought it was a stupid idea but she knew when to hold her tongue. Billy wouldn't listen to her advice. "Don't forget the deadline for the Cullen's to be gone is nearly up, and you still have the other vampire hanging around. Will it be safe?"

Sam frowned and exchanged an annoyed look with Leah. "We know all this. The pack will be on full alert. We were planning on staying close to home."

"I was only asking." Sue crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

Leah's face turned grim as she walked over to Sam and put her arms around him. He slid his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close. Sue ignored this display of affection and kept her eyes on Billy. Billy picked up on the tension easily. He could see Jacob and Bella had too. They were looking uncomfortable. "We're leaving right now for the trip." He announced suddenly.

"Now?" Bella was surprised. "My dad's still resting."

"I'll wake him up." Billy rolled his chair forward until he was close to Charlie, then he leaned over and poked his friend in the back. "Get up you old fool, it's time to go." He bellowed.

His loud voice startled everyone, especially Charlie, who woke up coughing and spluttering. He stared around wondering where the fire was, until his eyes landed on Billy. Charlie rubbed his hand over his face as he glared at his friend. "Why are you shouting? I'm not deaf. Why are you disturbing my rest?"

Billy glared back at him and tapped the watch he wore on his left wrist. "You shouldn't be sleeping now anyway. It's time to leave."

"Leave?" Charlie felt completely bewildered. He was even more so when Sam took one of his arms and hauled him upright. "Where am I supposed to be going?"

"Fishing." Billy replied promptly. "The truck's already loaded; we've all been waiting for you."

Charlie's head was spinning. He was still feeling the effects of the sedative although he thought he was suffering the aftereffects of a major drinking session. He couldn't comprehend how Billy was looking so fresh faced when he felt like shit. In his confused state he allowed Sam to lead him out of the front door. Bella called a quick goodbye to him as Billy winked at her and followed Sam and Charlie out of the house.

* * *

Sue and Leah left not long after the men. Jacob seemed to be on the mend and Sue pronounced she needed to catch up on her own sleep before she headed into work. Leah offered to drive her mother home, though this was met with a less than gratuitous response. However Leah was used to her mother's moods. She said goodbye to Jacob and Bella as she followed Sue out of the house. "Make sure lover boy there rests properly now." She called to Bella as she left.

The house was finally empty and Jacob and Bella properly alone at last. Bella made Jacob settle back down on the old couch while she fussed over him. She made him another meal, she knew food was a sure fire way of getting his body to heal faster, than after that she began to tidy up the front room to try and keep herself busy. It was a distraction technique she always used when she was feeling overwhelmed. One that Jacob was very familiar with.

"Will you come here and sit, honey?" Jacob demanded after a while as he watched Bella fly back and forth across the room with a duster in her hand.

"But I…" She tried to protest.

"Sit." Jacob held out his hand toward her.

"Jeez, no need to use that Alpha tone on me, wolf boy." Bella complained as she dumped the duster and threw herself on the couch next to him.

"One I am not the Alpha and two what's going through that head of yours? I can feel how anxious you are." Jacob cupped her chin in his hand and made her look directly at him. She tried to lower her eyes but he wasn't having any of it. "Talk to me."

Bella sighed heavily as she took the hand cupping her chin and held it in both of hers. She traced circles on his palm with her fingers as she tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts. "I'm just scared I guess. Everything feels like its spiralling out of control. What if the Cullen's don't leave? You saw how they reacted." She bit on her lower lip nervously.

"We'll deal with them, Bells. They know the consequences if they don't move on. The head vamp was the one who made the treaty with my ancestors. Once he's had a while to come to terms with what the leech did, then I'm certain he will realise its best just to go." Jacob tried to sound reassuring but he could see he wasn't convincing Bella in the slightest. She could pick up on his ambivalence. She arched an eyebrow at him, and he gave her a chagrined smile. "I guess there's no fooling you anymore, is there?"

"No." Bella returned his smile sadly. "I have a direct line to you now, mister." She tried to keep her tone light and teasing but failed miserably. "Oh, Jake, I just want all this to be over. I want them to just leave. I don't want to risk anyone else's life."

"C'mere." Jacob wrapped her in his arms, pleased to feel that the pain in his chest was now just a dull ache. His body was doing its job and healing up at last. Bella was still tense. Her shoulders were hunched as she snuggled in his warm embrace. "What else is on your mind? It's not just the Cullen's is it?"

Bella shook her head and hid her face in his shoulder. Jacob stroked her long hair, running his fingers through the tangles. "Victoria." She mumbled. "She's still out there."

"I know." Jacob continued his soothing ministrations as he tried to calm her fears with his touch alone. "We'll catch up with her, Bells."

"What if you get hurt again? I couldn't bear it. I can't lose you, Jacob." There it was. She was afraid of him getting hurt again, not just physically, but emotionally too. Bella wasn't just alluding to Victoria but herself. "I can't…can't…" She began to cry again.

"Come with me." Jacob pushed her aside gently so he could get up.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Bella clumsily climbed off of the couch after him and put her arms out toward him as if she was worried he was going to fall. As if she was strong enough to catch him. He'd flatten her if she tried. Jacob smiled at her affectionately as he captured her hand and pulled her toward the hallway. "Jake, you should be resting. You're injuries…"

"I'm feeling better." Jacob led her to his room with Bella protesting all the way.

When they were inside he made Bella sit on the end of his bed while he rummaged around in the chest of drawers which beside a clothes rail was the only furniture in his too small bedroom. His fingers finally made contact with the small ring box he was searching for and his expression turned serious as he closed the drawer and turned to face Bella. Her pretty face looked up at him expectantly. Her brown eyes were full of confusion. She was picking up on his sudden melancholy but not understanding his shift in mood.

"Jake." She whispered his name as he sat down next to her. He lifted her right hand and placed the ring box on her palm. He saw her eyes flicker and tears well under her lids as she stared at the box. "I thought we already talked about this." Bella murmured.

"I'm not asking you to marry me right now, Bella. I know things are crazy and we have a lot to deal with. But I know how I feel. This is my mom's ring. I want you to have it. I know you've had a rough ride with your parent's. I heard you and don't think I don't get it. But we're not Charlie and Renee, or my parent's either. I know what I want and that's you, and hopefully children one day. I know you want that too. I can feel it." He put his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could see her face. The tears spilled down her cheeks and she smiled tremulously. "I love you, Bella. You're it for me. I've only ever loved you. I'm fully committed to us. Please wear the ring?"

Bella watched as he took the box from her and snapped it open. Inside was a tiny gold ring with a single diamond. It was simple but beautiful. Jacob took the ring out of the box and slid it on the finger of her left hand. The small diamond glinted in the dim light shining through the bedroom window. Bella felt too choked up to say anything, but she knew that Jacob felt what she was feeling. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. The tension finally left Bella's body and she smiled.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fourteen-Charlie's Return**

Jacob cupped the back of Bella's head as he kissed her. He moved his mouth languidly with hers. The kiss started off slow, Jacob took his time, enjoying the taste of her and smiling into the kiss at the adorable sounds Bella made. He felt her arms encircle his neck as she tugged him closer, losing herself completely in him. Edward may have had the ability to dazzle Bella with his tentative kisses but he had never set her on fire. Her lips were fused with Jacob's, she only drew breath when his mouth left hers briefly to trail kisses down her exposed neck and she gasped when he sucked on her skin, using his tongue to send tingles all down her body. Bella's fingers sank into his hair and her breathing became ragged as he continued to press hot kisses across her throat, and then back up the other side of her neck until he reached the shell of her ear. "You like that?" He whispered sexily.

"I love that." Bella said throatily. She didn't recognise the sound of her own voice. What was Jacob doing to her? She felt so out of control with lust. The feelings of desire and pleasure he was invoking within her were all consuming. His fingers gripped her hips as he yanked her closer to him. Bella nearly came apart at the seams as she felt how much he did indeed want her. The breath flew from her body as his lips found hers again and they ended up sprawled on his bed in a tangle of limbs, their hands roaming each other's bodies, clutching and claiming. They were both out of control, their sensibilities crushed under the weight of their mutual passion.

"WHERE ARE THEY? BELLA!" Charlie's voice thundered through the house. It was followed by a loud slamming noise as the front door was nearly rent off its hinges. Jacob and Bella froze with their lips still mere millimetres apart. They were too startled by Charlie's sudden return to move. "BELLA!" His voice was getting louder which meant he was getting closer. More doors slammed as he went from room to room searching for her. Jacob's bedroom was at the back of the house. Finally they both moved. Jacob rolled off of Bella and struggled to pull a t-shirt over his head. Bella tried to make herself presentable. Her hair was a tangled mess and her lips were red and swollen from Jacob's frantic kisses. "BELLA, ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"He's pissed." Jacob tried to help Bella smooth her tangled hair down. Her pale skin had turned a bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and fear. "It looks like the fishing trip didn't go so well."

"You don't say." Bella muttered sarcastically as she batted his hands away.

The handle on Jacob's door rattled. "Charlie…" That was Billy's voice. The door handle stopped rattling. Jacob and Bella stared at each other, each holding their breath. "You can't go barging in there you old fool." Billy continued. He sounded very irritated. "Jake is resting."

"RESTING?" Charlie roared. "ACCORDING TO YOU JAKE IS A SIX FOOT SOMETHING HAIRY DOG JUST LIKE SAM. I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT REST MEANS." The door handle started to jiggle again. Bella and Jacob braced themselves as they heard Charlie curse.

"Get a grip." Billy snapped. "This is why you were kept in the dark because you have a tendency to overreact."

"Do you think this is funny?" Charlie retorted loudly.

"Not particularly. It's hard to laugh with a bruised jaw." Billy replied angrily.

Bella gasped as she exchanged a shocked look with Jacob. "He hit your dad." She mouthed.

"I better get out there." Jacob whispered back to her.

"No. Let me go first. I'll protect you. He won't take a swing if I'm in front of you." Bella got determinedly to her feet. Despite the fraught circumstances Jacob couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he watched her square her shoulders and tense her body, ready to defend him against an angry police chief. She was utterly adorable.

"I got this, Bells." Jacob's ribs were almost fully healed. The pain had dampened down to a sharp twinge now and then. He was fully capable of facing Charlie. Before Bella could protest Jacob yanked the door open. Charlie, who must have been leaning against it, tumbled inside the room and fell on his ass in front of his shocked daughter.

"What the hell?" Charlie's face was beet red with rage. He scrambled back onto his feet clumsily. Jacob tried to help him up but Charlie gave him such a fierce glare he thought better of it. "You don't look injured to me." He snarled. "Another damn lie!"

"He was injured." Bella interjected as she held out her arms in a pleading gesture. "Dad, please calm down. I know this is a lot to take in, but think of Harry. He got all worked up and had a heart attack. I don't want that to happen to you. I couldn't bear it. Please?"

Her words seemed to pierce the red mist which was making Charlie act irrationally. His rapid breathing slowed down as he stared at his daughter. "You could have been killed." He muttered. "Why, Bella? Just tell me why?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry. I wish I could give you a good reason." Frustrated tears poured down Bella's face. She felt Jacob place a comforting arm across her shoulders and she leaned into him, stealing his strength because she had none of her own. She could see the devastation underneath Charlie's anger. He was lashing out at Billy and Jacob because he couldn't lash out at her, not physically anyway. "Please don't blame Billy, Jake or Sam, or any of the others. They saved me when I didn't have the ability to save myself."

Charlie quietened down. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rocked on his heels as he tried to contain his own emotions. Her pleas had gotten to him. "I should have been told." He said to no one in particular. "I should have been made aware of the situation so I could have done something."

"Yes, you're right." Billy replied from behind him. "I wanted to tell you but the decision was out of my hands. It doesn't just involve me. We have the safety of the pack to think about. They're out there risking their lives day after day, Charlie. Keeping them a secret was important."

A tic along Charlie's jaw flexed as he slowly raised his head and looked at Jacob. "You like Sam?"

"Yes." Jacob said coolly.

"Are you just as big?" Charlie demanded.

"Bigger." Jacob replied with pride.

"Good, you'll be able to protect her better." Charlie turned on his heels and barged past Billy. "I need a drink, old man, a strong one. You better have some moonshine in this house."

A smirk lit up Billy's weathered face. "That's illegal." He called out after his friend.

"Only on days when I don't find out that my best friend's son can turn into a hairy dog and my baby girl dated a fucking vampire." Charlie retorted bitterly.

Bella tried to go after her father but Billy stopped her. "He'll be fine. Let me talk to him some more. The worst is over now." He smiled at her kindly. "Jake, Sam's out front he wants to talk to you." Billy then swivelled his chair around and followed Charlie down the hall.

* * *

Jacob wandered outside with Bella tucked into his side. She was still feeling very distressed and mortified that she had let her desire for Jacob override her good sense. Charlie could have caught them out, that would have made the situation even worse. Jacob did his best to comfort her, but he was also focused on trying to figure out what Sam wanted. They found the pack leader pacing up and down the porch outside. As soon as they appeared Sam looked up and a relieved smile crossed his face when he saw Jacob was back on his feet.

"You feel like you can phase now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Jacob assured his Alpha. "My dad said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah." Sam ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He glanced at Bella, then back to Jacob. "Maybe in private?" He suggested when he saw how upset Bella was.

"Bells, I'm just gonna have a little chat with Sam." Jacob turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. She was doing that lip biting thing which meant she was really on edge.

"Jake, don't go." Bella pleaded suddenly as panic began to set in. "I need you."

Her anxiety infected Jacob and he had to inhale sharply to stop himself caving into the feeling. The bond between them heightened every emotion and it was making it hard for him to focus. His heart was torn between what he knew he should do and what he wanted to do. He put his hands on her shoulders and ducked his head so they were eye to eye. "Listen to me, honey. You sit up there on the porch swing and I'll stay right here where you can see me while I talk to Sam, okay."

"Kay." Bella mumbled as Jacob kissed the hand which was bearing his mother's ring. He watched as she stumbled clumsily up the porch steps and settled down on the swing seat. Her troubled brown eyes never left him.

Jacob turned around to face Sam who had been observing their interactions with a worried frown. "What do you need to tell me?"

"The head vamp wants a meeting. Carlisle approached Paul and Jared; he knew full well we were keeping tabs on them." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. His whole body ached with tiredness. He longed to be back with Leah so she could massage the tension out of his muscles. She had a special gift for that.

Jacob's expression darkened and anger flared in his eyes. Behind them Bella gasped as his feelings communicated themselves to her. She began to chew on her nails to stop herself crying out again. Jacob glanced back at her in concern. He had to control his temper. Bella was suffering enough. "Why can't they just fuck off and leave?" He said fiercely.

"They're saying they won't leave because the red head is still hunting. They want to protect Bella too. According to the head vamp it was what his _blood sucking leech of a son would have wanted_." Sam spat sarcastically.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jacob cursed as he lost it again. Bella's panic filtered through to him again as she reacted over the anger he was feeling inside. He couldn't think straight.

"Jake, what is it?" Sam asked as his eyes flicked between Jacob and Bella. He put a steadying hand on Jacob's shoulder. "My god, this imprint between you and Bella is messed up isn't it?" He questioned uneasily.

Jacob shook his head to clear it. "No, it's just a bit intense sometimes." He lied.

"You can't fool me." Sam kept his voice low so as not to be overheard. "Jake, I can see you're both feeding off of each other's emotions. That's not good. If you're not in control when you're running as a wolf it will affect the whole pack. You have to get a grip." He warned him.

Jacob glanced back at Bella again. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. He could feel her struggle to contain her panic just as he fought to control his anger toward the Cullen's. "I will be fine." He ground out. "When is the meeting?"

"In an hour at their mansion. I chose the spot. I don't want them roaming around where we can't keep an eye on them. I'm going myself and I hoped you'd be my second. I can't pull the others away from patrolling the boundaries because of the red head." Sam wasn't at all convinced by Jacob's promise that he was fine. But he pushed his ambivalence deep down inside. He would have to trust that he could follow through. He had little choice either way. "I'm going to check on Lee, and then I'll be back here in forty minutes. I suggest you try and calm Bella while I'm gone otherwise it will make it harder for both of you." Sam bid Jacob goodbye then left.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! What can Jacob do? Eeek! :/**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Part Fifteen-Alice's Malice**

Bella looked at Jacob in trepidation as he captured her cold hands in his and hunkered down in front of her. She was actually trembling. He knew he had caused her extra anxiety because he had been unable to control his temper when talking to Sam about the Cullen's. He rubbed her chilly hands and tried to smile reassuringly, which did nothing to assuage Bella's worry as she could sense his emotional turmoil.

"What is it?" Bella questioned as her chocolate brown eyes searched his.

"The Cullen's want another meeting." Jacob explained. It was no use lying to her, she would know straight away. Almost immediately Bella tensed up and her anxiety increased. "Stay calm, honey." He continued soothingly. "It's only to talk. They say they want to help with the Victoria situation."

"Why are you telling me to stay calm when you're not calm yourself? You don't trust them do you?" Bella leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "I don't want you getting involved." She confessed in a whisper. She hated herself for saying it but couldn't keep how scared she was for him inside. Seeing Edward attack him, and nearly losing him as a result, had scarred her badly. Neither of them had been given time to compose their thoughts and try to process what had happened. Everything had been so tumultuous. Things just kept escalating.

"Bells, I am involved. I need to be involved. I need you to be strong for me. I will be leaving with Sam in about half an hour to meet with them." Jacob said grimly.

Bella's face paled even further. Her grip on him tightened involuntarily. "Oh god, I don't how I'll stand it. Look what happened before, Jake." She reminded him.

"I know." Jacob stood up and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them right around her as she rested her head against his chest. They were both scared. His fingers sank into her thick, silky hair and he gently pulled her head back so he could see her beautiful face. Her expression was a picture of agony which reflected his. "We don't have much time, Bells. I'm going to see if it's possible to phase and…and…" He couldn't even say the word _leave_.

"Okay." Bella bit down on her lower lip as Jacob reluctantly let go of her. He stepped back, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He saw her fingers curl into the palms of her hands as she tried to keep calm. "Be careful." She called out to him.

"I will." Jacob retreated further and further. Each step he took away from her was agonising. His chest felt heavy as his breathing became ragged. The invisible cord keeping them close was pulled taut. He made it the treeline. With his keen eyesight he could still see Bella standing agitatedly on the porch steps as she watched him from afar. He swallowed thickly as he quickly undressed and tied his shorts to the leather strap attached to his right leg. Then, after taking one last shuddering breath, he phased.

* * *

Alice looked at Carlisle petulantly. "Edward would not have wanted this." She said angrily. She felt Jasper attempt to calm her ire with his special gift and she glared at him. She didn't want to be calm, she revelled in her anger. Alice felt betrayed and hurt by Bella. She had thought of her as a sister as well as a friend, and had been counting down the days until Bella was turned. In Italy she had been so happy to experience the vision for herself, although she had pretended to be pensive about it. But secretly it was everything she had wished for. Rosalie was an awful sister. There was no love lost between the two girls, who were so different in every way. And even though she adored Jasper, he could be quite uncommunicative at times and did not share her love for fashion and beauty. In fact he became quite exasperated by it.

For Alice Bella was a chance to mould another female into someone she could see becoming a much needed companion and confidante. Yes, Bella was shy and reserved, and only reluctantly allowed herself to indulge in Alice's enthusiasm for shopping. But over time Alice had been certain that she could change Bella. It was a plus that she would also make an ideal companion for her beloved brother. Alice had loved Edward deeply. His ability to read minds and her gift for seeing the future had united them on a number of occasions. Edward was a tortured soul and Alice had admired his strength of will not to drink Bella's blood. In her twisted view of the world Alice Cullen thought this was a noble feat and proved his love for the human girl. She refused to admit that Edward had a masochistic side. Carlisle and the others had no idea that Edward had slipped up several times in the past when they had been living elsewhere. She had simply covered for him for which he had been extremely grateful. It was only because they had moved back here, to a place where they were forced to abide by some stupid treaty, which had made things difficult.

Carlisle took his time to answer. He had been brooding since the confrontation with the wolves. Esme was having difficulty comforting him. Edward had been Carlisle's favourite, and had been his companion for longer than Esme or any of the others. He was downcast at the thought that Edward could have lapsed so badly and drunk from the girl he purported to love.

"They asked us to leave. I am not sure staying here is worth the risk anymore. This place no longer feels like home now he is gone." Carlisle said sadly.

"I agree." Esme whispered as she put a comforting hand on her mate's chest. "This place holds too many bad memories. Rose and Emmet have already relocated to Denali. I think we should do the same."

"But Edward would want us to protect Bella." Alice persisted.

"He drank from her." Jasper reminded her.

"He was provoked." Alice said fiercely as she glared at Jasper again. She felt him trying to soothe her nerves and she clenched her fists. Despite her best efforts she found the tension oozing from her body.

"We may never know the true circumstances." Carlisle sighed theatrically. "But Bella has…she has sided with the wolves." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. He felt betrayed by her actions. He couldn't fathom why one minute she was risking all to save Edward in Italy, and then upon returning she was throwing herself into Jacob Black's arms. It didn't make sense. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"They've infected her in some way, Carlisle." Alice ignored Jasper as he shot her an exasperated glance. He didn't believe that in the slightest and had told her so. He knew that his mate missed Bella but this was getting ridiculous. He was itching to join Rosalie and Emmet in Alaska.

"She loves the wolf boy." Esme interjected. "I know it's difficult to hear." She continued when she saw a pained expression cross Carlisle's face. "But it's true. Edward left Bella to fend for herself. We all did. Is it any wonder she turned to another who could protect her, especially when Victoria was chasing her? No, as sad as it is, we need to go. We are no longer welcome here, and quite frankly I don't want to stay. I counsel that we leave like Rose and Emmet."

Carlisle bowed to Esme's wisdom. For the first time in centuries he felt weary of his life. Even his position at the hospital gave him no solace any longer. A change would do him; do them all a world of good. He cupped Esme's face in the palms of his hands as he ignored Alice's posturing. "You are right, my dear. After the meeting we'll leave."

Esme smiled in relief. It was only Alice that protested. Her mood darkened further as she felt abandoned by the very people who were supposed to support her. Even Jasper was letting her down. Alice wanted vengeance and she was determined to get it. She knew there was one individual who would definitely help her in her quest to bring the wolf pack down, Victoria! As for Bella, Alice was certain she could negotiate with the fiery redhead. Maybe she would get the sister she so wanted after all.

* * *

As soon as Jacob phased his emotional turmoil intensified. Once he landed on all fours he was running off back toward Bella. When he broke from the trees he found that Bella was already coming toward him. She stumbled through the long grass in his direction. Her face was full of guilt and anguish. Like him she felt bad for giving in too easily. But the connection between them was too powerful for them to fight against it. Jacob increased his pace and within seconds he was in front of her. Bella burst into tears as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his russet fur. Jacob nuzzled her hair and breathed in her heady scent. It sent all his nerve endings tingling. She was his and he was hers. Nothing could separate them.

* * *

Sam didn't seem surprised when Jacob told him what happened. Leah had come back with him. She sat next to Bella on the porch swing and put a consoling arm around her. "It's not your fault. Don't listen to what my mom said. She doesn't understand the intensity of it."

"But she's right though." Bella hung her head in despair. Her hair fell around her face in long swathe, hiding her misery from the others. "How is Jake supposed to do his pack duties when I'm literally making it impossible for him or his wolf to leave?"

"It's not just you, Bells. This is on both of us." Jacob shared her anguish. He looked at Sam for help. It all felt utterly hopeless. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to the elders, Jake. I don't know what else to suggest." Sam felt just as hopeless. He had been counting on Jacob to come with him when he confronted the Cullen's. He didn't feel it was safe to go alone. It meant he was going to have to call one of the others back to go with him. Which meant one less wolf patrolling the borders as Jacob couldn't tear himself away from Bella. It was all so frustrating. "I'll get Jared to come with me instead."

"No." Jacob shook his head. He was thinking along the same lines as Sam. "There has to be a way around this."

"It's simple." Leah interrupted them. "Bella will have to go too."

"NO WAY!" Jacob was appalled that she had even suggested such a thing. "It's too dangerous."

"It will be more dangerous if we leave the borders unprotected. The red head could slip through. No, you need to go with Sam when he sees the Cullen's. You are the strongest and should be involved in any talks. I'll come too and stay out of sight with Bella, but close enough so it won't affect this thing between you two." Leah suggested.

Bella raised her head and looked expectantly at Jacob. She added her pleas to Leah's. It was the best solution. She saw a war going on behind Jacob's eyes; she could see the relief in Sam's. Bella stood up and took Jacob's hands in her own. "It's the only way." She said firmly. "Until we can get some proper advice it will have to be done. I promise I will stay with Leah the whole time."

Jacob grabbed her into a tight bear hug and buried his face in her hair. "I don't like this." He began to waver. "You do as we say at all times. Promise me?"

"I promise, Jake. I promise." Bella vowed.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I really appreciate each and every review! :)**_

 **Part Sixteen-News**

Bella couldn't see clearly what was going on with Jacob, Sam and the Cullen's. They were too far away. She was crouched down in the long grass beside Leah. The she-wolf was relaying the conversation between Carlisle, Jacob and Sam to Bella. Bella envied Leah's ability to hear and see so well. It was times like these she hated being a weak human. So far it seemed to be going well. Even though she could feel Jacob's tension he was keeping his anger under control.

"They're agreeing to leave." Leah whispered.

"Oh, thank god." Bella exhaled in relief. She had been holding her breath the whole time, hoping against hope that the Cullen's would take the sensible option and move on. Thankfully it seemed that Sam had been right. He had given them forty eight hours on purpose. To give the coven time to think over what had happened and come to the logical conclusion themselves.

"The little pixie is arguing though." Leah frowned. "She wants to know why you aren't there yourself. Is she that much of a fool that she think Jake would allow you anywhere near them after what her brother did?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Bella winced at the memory of Edward's attack. Thankfully she didn't remember the part where he lost control and drank her blood. It would have haunted her dreams forever if she was forced to recall such a horrific event. Bella couldn't deny that a small part of her wasn't saddened at how things had ended with the Cullen's. They had been a huge part of her life for a long time and she had once thought of them as family. But that had been destroyed when they all essentially abandoned her without so much as a goodbye on Edward's say so alone. She remembered Carlisle referring to her as a _thing_ , as if she was nothing more than Edward's property. That still stung and only hardened her resolve for them to be gone as soon as possible.

"The head vamp has agreed that his coven will stay away from the area for good now and they won't return, although that irritating little sightseer is protesting again. What is her problem?" Leah complained irritably.

"She was always closest to Edward, apart from Carlisle." Bella said sullenly. "I expect she probably feels the most betrayed, especially by my actions."

Leah turned to look at Bella. Her face was paler than normal and her brown eyes were full of such a deep sadness that it took Leah's breath away. She really hadn't considered how Bella felt about these creatures that she saw as nothing but their enemy. It was easy to forget that Bella had once professed to love them. "This must be difficult for you." She admitted grudgingly.

"Yes."

"You still care for them?"

Bella heard the underlying disgust in Leah's tone, even though she was doing her best to suppress it. "Yes, in a way. Esme especially was a like a mother figure to me. Carlisle was always fair and kind. I wish them both well. Rose and I never got on. That's why she and Emmet left straight away. Alice was supposed to be my best friend, but I question that now. I wonder whether she was just using me because Edward wouldn't leave me alone. I don't trust her." This was a surprising admission for Bella, and one that was hard to make. It was like her rose tinted glasses had been removed and she now saw the Cullen's for what they were, and began to question their motives, especially Alice's.

Leah saw the guilt in her eyes and stopped asking questions. She patted Bella's hand in sympathy before returning her attention to the meeting again. "They're wrapping things up now. The vamps say they will be gone within the hour. Jeez, I wish that annoying pixie would shut up. I admire Sam and Jake for not ripping her head off. If she issues one more insult I might have to do it myself." She scowled.

Bella remained quiet. She was proud of Jacob for keeping his temper reigned in. He couldn't hide his hatred of the Cullen's from her. She felt his animosity toward them through their shared bond, but like Leah she admired him for keeping up a stoical front, much like Sam. They were giving nothing away. Finally Sam and Jacob retreated as the meeting broke up. They did not head straight to Bella and Leah, as they did not want the Cullen's to know that Bella was nearby. They had picked her hiding spot well so she was downwind of the coven and they wouldn't be able to detect her scent. Leah's stronger smell covered hers anyway. But they wanted to make doubly sure. Bella could feel Jacob getting closer. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her nerve endings tingled, a sure sign he was nearby. Seconds later she saw Leah stand up and run, flinging herself bodily into Sam's waiting arms as soon as he appeared. Bella wished she was as graceful, but it didn't matter. As soon as Jacob came into view she ran clumsily toward him and buried herself against his warm chest.

"It's over now, Bells." Jacob said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her. "You can relax now."

* * *

Bella and Jacob didn't go straight home. They knew that Billy would still be talking to Charlie and they didn't want to disturb the two men until they had sorted through their issues. Jacob planned to tell his father about the latest developments with the Cullen's when things calmed down. Instead they decided to pay a visit to Old Quil for some advice. The elder was the oldest living person on the reservation and the most knowledgeable. He was still quite sprightly for a man his age and his dark eyes hid a wealth of facts that not all the other old men were privy too.

"Will he mind us just stopping by?" Bella was nervous. Even though she knew young Quil quite well she had only seen his grandfather from a distance and she felt intimidated by him.

"He'll be fine. He knows about the imprint anyway. He will probably expect us to seek advice." Jacob dropped a kiss on her lips as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You've missed Quil, haven't you?" Bella asked as she picked up on his residual feelings at the mention of his friend. It had been a while since he had been able to hang out with Quil. With both Jacob and Embry phasing weeks before their friend it had meant staying away from Quil. He had been kept in the dark and had no idea why his friends had suddenly abandoned him. The last time Bella had come across him, which had been before she went to Italy, Quil had been full of resentment. It had been hard for her keeping the secret from him, and she had felt guilty at being forced to lie.

"Yes. But it looks like Quil will be joining us soon. All the signs are there." Even though Jacob missed his friend, he wouldn't wish this life on anyone. It saddened him that yet another life would be turned upside down because of their heritage.

This time it was Bella who sought to reassure Jacob as she shared his sadness over his friend's fate. "He'll have you and Embry there to help him when it does happen."

A small smile crossed Jacob's face. "I'm glad I had you. I'm so lucky." He swallowed thickly at the memory of having to stay away from Bella after he first changed. It had been sheer torture, and it if had not been for her determination and stubbornness, they might have been parted for longer than they had been. She would never know how scared he had been that she wouldn't accept him. Having her tell him that it made no difference to how she felt toward him had kept him from falling apart during the transition.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Bella stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. The kiss they shared was gentle and loving. And just what they both needed. "I love you." Bella whispered after it was over. Her eyes were welling with tears. She couldn't help it as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Her words were like a balm to Jacob's soul. "I love you too, so much." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as if he would never let her go.

* * *

The Ateara's house was huge and one of the most impressive on the reservation. Bella had never been there before and was taken aback by the size of it. Several generations of the family lived there all together, including young Quil, his mother Joy and of course the man they had come to see, Old Quil himself. Old Quil was a big feature in his grandson's life; he had helped raise him after his own son Quil IV died in a tragic boating accident. No one really knew Old Quil's true age. He never divulged it. But his wisdom was sought far and wide, even by the elders of the nearby reservation, the Makah's.

"Are they all called Quil then?" Bella was getting confused as Jacob gave her a quick history lesson on the family's background.

"Yeah." Jacob grinned at the confused expression on her beautiful face. "My friend Quil is also known as Quil V."

"Jeez, my head is spinning. Why are they all called Quil?" Bella pressed, eager for more information. She was finding the family tree fascinating.

"Tradition I guess." Jacob shrugged as he tugged her forward. "You don't have to be nervous, Bells." He continued when he felt her anxiety kick in. "Old Quil may look intimidating but he's a softy really."

"A softy?" Bella didn't quite believe it, but she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and squared her shoulders. Now she was going to be introduced as Jacob's imprint she wanted to be seen as worthy of the title.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome." Old Quil said with a serene smile as he gestured for Jacob and Bella to sit. His long greying hair was tied neatly back in a long ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a pair of thick lensed glasses perched on the end of his nose and his weathered skin was creased with age. "I was expecting you to come by."

Bella was speechless. Her nerves had robbed her of her voice. She sat mutely next to Jacob as he began to make idle small talk with the elder. He filled the old man in on what had transpired with the Cullen's. Old Quil's eyes narrowed as he mulled over the news that the Cullen's were finally leaving the area for good. "You take them at their word?" He questioned Jacob.

"The head vamp seemed sincere." Jacob replied.

"Mmmm…..only time will tell I suppose." Old Quil rubbed his chin thoughtfully before sitting back in his comfortable armchair and studying Jacob and Bella astutely. "But you didn't come here to discuss the Cullen's did you?"

"No." Jacob glanced at Bella before continuing. She was a bundle of nerves. Her brown eyes were wide as she gazed at the elder anxiously. All her courage had failed her as soon as she entered the house. She was dreading what he might say. Jacob laced his fingers through hers and held on tight. Old Quil could not fail to notice this gesture. "We're here to ask your advice about the imprint."

"It's very intense…." Old Quil interjected before Jacob could say anymore.

"Well, yeah." Jacob exchanged a surprised look with Bella.

"You can't keep away from each other and it's impacting on everything you do." Old Quil rambled on.

"Yes." Jacob and Bella said in unison.

"You feel as if your hearts are going to be ripped out of your chest if you're separated even for a moment and your wolf gets agitated when Bella isn't near." Old Quil smiled as he pressed his hands together. He found their shocked expressions amusing.

"Yes." Jacob instinctively tugged Bella closer as they stared at the old man, waiting for him to continue. His long pauses only served to make them more anxious. "What do you think we should do?"

"Jacob, Jacob…" Old Quil laughed under his breath. "So young in years! Ephraim of course was older than you and more experienced in life."

"Ephraim? That's your middle name." Bella said needlessly. "Does that mean something?"

"Ephraim was the Alpha of the last wolf pack." Old Quil said before Jacob had a chance to. "That's why Jacob carries his name to serve as a reminder that he too should be in charge." The elder quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Jacob meaningfully.

"Jacob?" Bella questioned. "Is this true?" He was looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes." Jacob fidgeted in his seat as he avoided her eyes. "I didn't want to be in the pack, let alone its leader. So as Sam was already taking on the role we agreed to let him keep it."

"Chief Jacob!" Bella said in wonder.

"Opted out." Jacob repeated stubbornly.

Old Quil pursed his lips as he tried to hide his mirth. He found Jacob's defensiveness amusing. There was no opting out. It was his destiny. "Jake, getting back to the matter at hand." He steered them back to their original conversation. "Part of your problems stem from the very fact that you are dodging your responsibilities. Don't pull that sulky face, young man." Old Quil chided him when Jacob's expression darkened. "I understand why. As I said Ephraim was older than you. You have been thrust into your destiny at a tender age. It's no wonder you're fighting against it. But therein lays your problem. You are meant to be Alpha. Bella is the Alpha's mate and destined to bear the Alpha's children. One of whom will be the next leader, depending of course whether there is danger afoot. We can only pray that doesn't happen."

Bella was stunned by the old man's words, his talk of children and bearing the next generation was freaking her out. She felt Jacob clasp her hand tighter as he sensed her reservations.

"So you're saying the reason the imprint is so intense is because I'm not Alpha." Jacob demanded.

"Partly, but I am also saying until Bella carries your child then the imprint will continue to overwhelm you both. It was something Ephraim had to contend with too, but as I said he was older and in a better position to father a child." Old Quil's tone turned sympathetic. "It is fate's way of ensuring the next generation. The Alpha's imprint is always the most intense as his need to procreate is more essential than the others. Unfortunately your burden happened at a much younger age….." His voice tailed off.

Bella's face had paled significantly. Her head was whirling with all this information. She couldn't take it all in. Jacob was holding her hand so tight that he was stopping the blood flow. Bella didn't dare even glance at him, she could already feel his guilt consuming him and she didn't want to see it written on his face. He thought he had trapped her. Bella couldn't find the words to reassure him right then. Her head was aching. She heard Old Quil call out to one of his relatives to get her a drink. A glass of cold water was thrust in her hand and she gratefully chugged it down. But it didn't stop the nausea welling up in her throat as soon as she stopped drinking.

"This is all a lot to take in." Old Quil said huskily. Empathy was written all over his face. "You both need to take some time to process it. Don't make any hasty decisions. Talk to Billy, talk to Charlie now that he knows. Then when you feel able we'll discuss this some more. You are not alone in this." He promised them.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Seventeen-Father and Daughter**

Bella was very quiet on the walk back to the Black's house. Jacob held her hand tightly in his, watching her face intently for some type of reaction to the news they had just received. Of course he could sense her tumultuous emotions through their shared connection, but he couldn't read her mind. That was a closed book to him; even her normally expressive face was giving nothing away. It was hard for him to process everything himself. He was still in shock. Everything that he and Bella had presumed was behind the intensity of the imprint was wrong. It was nothing to do with Bella, like Sue had originally assumed, or because of the dramatic circumstances that the imprint had happened in. It was all down to him and his heritage.

Jacob couldn't help feeling bitter. Once again life had thrown him a curveball, but even worse than that he had trapped Bella as well as himself. He glanced at her face again. Her expression was downcast, and she was biting her lower lip. If she kept that up she would end up making it bleed. "Bella." Jacob whispered her name, afraid that if he spoke too loudly, she would begin to express things he wouldn't want to hear. "You okay?" What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay! He wasn't fucking okay. They shouldn't have to deal with all this bullshit. They were teenagers. They should be out there, having fun and dating. Not being forced to think about babies and leadership roles.

Bella never answered him. She was too lost in her own head. Even though she was connected to him so closely, her fears overrode dwelling on his. Because her own anxieties were heightened to an extreme level, she didn't realise his were too. It was only his next words which pulled Bella out of her funk.

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you." Jacob said dully. It wasn't a question. He stated it in such a matter of fact way that it alarmed Bella and angered her too.

"You asshole." She retorted furiously.

Jacob was taken aback by her vehement response. He winced as her fingernails dug into the palm of his hand which she was holding. It was as if she was trying to cause him physical pain, no matter how slight, because he had hurt her mentally.

"You fucking asshole." Bella swore again as angry tears sprung into her eyes. "After everything we've been through, that's the conclusion you come to. That I'd just up and run again. Dammit!" She yanked her hand out of his and stalked off, cursing under her breath again when she stumbled.

Jacob stared after her retreating figure, too stunned to move. It took him a moment to gather his wits before he charged after her and swept her up into a tight bear hug. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I didn't mean it. I am an ass. I'm just scared."

Bella sighed as she sagged in his arms. Of course he was scared! So was she! Who wouldn't be? It still stung that he had thought she was going to leave him, but she could understand his fears. She had left him before when she ran off to Italy to save Edward. Bella had hoped he had gotten past his fears regarding abandonment. But deep inside he was still finding it hard to trust that she would stay. "Jake, you have to start trusting that I won't leave. How is this ever going to work if you don't?"

Slowly Jacob released his hold on her. Bella's feet hit the ground as he cupped her face in his hands and gazed sadly into her eyes. It tore her to the quick when she saw the tears in his eyes. "I do trust you, Bells. It's me I don't trust."

"What does that mean?" Bella looked up at him in confusion. His face was full of anguish. She wished she could make it all go away, if only she understood why he was feeling so distraught.

"I…I don't want to trap you here." Jacob said hopelessly. "I don't want to be the one who stops you doing things you want to do. You're so clever, Bells. You should be planning to go to college. You should be out there having fun, being young and carefree. Not having to deal with this supernatural bullshit."

Bella pulled his hands away from her face and interlaced her fingers with his instead. "Listen to me, Jacob Black." She replied earnestly. "Being here doesn't mean I can't still go to college. That can be worked out. I have fun when I'm with you. I am not trapped. I decide whether I want to be here, not fate. I am here, and I want to stay here because this is my home. You're my home. So yes, I am scared and panicked just like you, but I'm not going to go. Whatever happens will happen, right? As long as we face things together."

"I love you so fucking much." Jacob's tears spilled down his cheeks. It had been years since he'd cried, but he had been feeling so despairing and afraid. He leaned down and kissed Bella hard on the mouth. One hand tangled in her hair while the other pressed into the small of her back, bowing her against him. Jacob's lips weren't the only desperate ones. Bella kissed him back just as fiercely. Fire shot through her veins as her arms encircled his neck. She pushed her body firmly on his. She felt every flex of his muscles and every shudder through his limbs as he fought to calm the turmoil rising inside him. When their lips parted they were both gasping for air. "I love you." Jacob said again as he leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I love you too." Bella whispered as she placed her hand over his racing heart.

* * *

Charlie and Billy were in the front room talking when they got back to the house. The aroma of roasting chicken filled the air and made both Jacob and Bella's mouth water. It seemed like an age since either of them had eaten. "It will be ready soon." Billy told them as he studied their faces discreetly. Both looked wan and tired. "Hey, Jake, why don't you come into the kitchen to help me set the table?" He suggested as an excuse to have some time to talk to his son alone.

"Sure, sure." Jacob squeezed Bella's hand before he reluctantly dropped it so he could follow Billy into the kitchen.

Bella was left alone with Charlie. Father and daughter looked awkwardly at each other before Charlie decided to bite the bullet and kick start the conversation. "I'm not mad anymore, kiddo." He assured her.

"You should be." Bella crossed her arms defensively around her middle. "I wouldn't blame you."

"There is no blame here." Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "How were you supposed to fight against a supernatural creature like a vampire? He dazzled you, Bells."

"I wish it were that simple." Bella said sadly.

Charlie patted the seat next to him and Bella tentatively perched on the couch beside him. "Billy and I had a long talk, kiddo. He made me see the bigger picture. It hurts that I didn't protect you from Cullen."

"How could you? You didn't know." Bella raised her guilty eyes to his. He was being too understanding. She deserved his anger, not his forgiveness. "I knew what they were, but I still wanted to be around them. Billy kept warning me, but I refused to listen. I have no one to blame but myself." She began to yank on the sleeves of her shirt agitatedly.

"You were dazzled by them, Bells." Charlie repeated firmly. "They took your sense of self away. They made you think you needed them. I saw the change in you back then. I see the difference in you now that you are away from them. I've got my strong baby girl back." Charlie wasn't one to get overly emotional but he pulled his daughter into an unaccustomed hug.

Bella stiffened for a second. She wasn't used to receiving such gratuitous affection from Charlie. He wasn't the touchy feely kind. But after her initial reaction Bella relaxed and returned his hug. More tears welled out of her eyes. She didn't think she had any left to shed. It had been a long, weary and emotional day. She felt utterly drained.

"Now listen, kiddo." Charlie continued after their hug was over. He took her hands instead. "Billy told me about this imprint thing."

"He did?" Bella was shocked. She glanced toward the kitchen where Jacob and his father were conversing quietly.

"Yes, he did." Charlie frowned, pausing for a while as if he was having trouble expressing himself. Bella tensed up again as she waited for his verdict. "I don't pretend to really understand it. I can't imagine how you're feeling. But Billy said this imprint thing that's tying you and Jake together is kinda intense, and he explained that was the reason you blacked out when I tried to take you away from him." He paused again and dropped his eyes to their joined hands. "I'm sorry, Bells. If I had known…I wouldn't have acted like I did."

"Dad…" Bella faltered. "You weren't to know. I'm still processing it myself. But you have to understand, it's not just the imprint tying me to Jake. I love him."

His daughter's bold declaration made Charlie's head shoot up. In the kitchen Jacob and Billy's conversation stopped. Bella looked across to Jacob and their gazes locked. There was a soft light in his eyes. Her confession had touched him deeply. Unlike Billy he had been able to hear every word that had been spoken between her and Charlie. Jacob mouthed _I love you_ back to Bella and she smiled.

"I can see that you do, Bells." Charlie brought her attention back to him. He swallowed thickly as his emotions became overwhelming. This was all new to him. It was hard being so open with his only child, but something he wished he had done earlier, instead of holding back, afraid to upset her. "Because of the intense nature of this imprint thing, Billy and I discussed this, and we thought it best if you and I stayed here for a while. Just until we know what we're dealing with better."

"Oh, dad!" Bella couldn't contain her relief. She flung her arms around Charlie. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me." She whispered gratefully.

"I think I do, kiddo." Charlie patted her awkwardly on the back until she released him. He was feeling flustered. All the emotional angst was getting to him. "Is that food ready yet, old man?" He called out to Billy as a way to distract himself.

"Coming right up, Chief." Billy yelled back in amusement. "Coming right up."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Sorry for all the angst, it just keeps following me around! LOL ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews! :)**_

 **Part Eighteen-Emily and Quil**

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the floor. He was unable to meet Bella's eyes. Sex always made Charlie uncomfortable. Bella remembered when she had first moved back home and her father had to sort through the laundry. He'd inadvertently picked up a pair of her panties and he'd nearly had a stroke. She had never seen his face so red. The fact that he was sporting the same colour now only heightened the obvious. He was building up to discussing the sleeping arrangements. Bella saw Billy trying to hide his amusement as he suppressed a smile. Jacob seemed oblivious as he brought out the spare duvet and some pillows. Charlie was going to be sleeping on the couch.

"I've got good hearing you know." Charlie said to his feet. At least that was what it looked like he was addressing as he seemed to have trouble raising his eyes above floor level.

"Not as good as mine." Jacob grinned as he threw the duvet and pillows onto the couch before throwing an arm across Bella's shoulders. "I can hear a pin drop miles away."

Bella groaned quietly while Billy rolled his eyes at his son. Jacob really was clueless. Charlie coughed uncomfortably. "I have good eyesight too." He muttered. "So I'll know."

"I can see in the dark. I bet you can't do that." Jacob boasted. Bella dug him in the side with her elbow. He looked at her in confusion as she motioned for him to remain silent.

Charlie was still staring at his feet. "I'm a detective. I'll know." He tapped the side of his nose. "So you stay where you're supposed to. Right?"

"Stay where?" Jacob questioned.

Billy exchanged an exasperated glance with Bella. "In your own room, son! What the Chief is trying to say is, Bella is in the twin's room, you are in your room. No sneaking about. He'll know because he's a detective with an amazing ability to see and hear idiotic teenagers tiptoeing around in the dark."

"Very funny, Billy." Charlie snapped irritably.

"As if I'd do that?" Jacob lied badly as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Charlie finally raised his head as he looked sharply at Jacob trying to assess from his expression and tone whether he was taking the piss. Jacob grinned back at him which only annoyed Charlie even more. "I have a gun. So just watch yourself."

"But I'm one of the good guys." Jacob felt Bella dig him in the side again. "Alright, alright, it was just a joke. Jeez!"

Charlie just grunted in response as he made himself busy rearranging the duvet on the couch. Bella came up behind her father and hugged him. "Night, dad." She smiled at him before pecking him on the cheek.

"Night, kiddo." Charlie replied as his face softened.

"I'll just show Bells to her room." Jacob couldn't help teasing Charlie more. He put his hands on Bella's shoulders as he steered her toward the narrow hall.

"He better behave." Charlie grumbled to Billy.

"Calm down, Chief." Billy watched his friend finish spreading out the duvet. "You sure you'll be comfortable out here. You can have Jake's room." He offered.

"I'll be fine." Charlie sat down. "I've got to be up early for work."

"Okay. Night then." Billy turned his chair around and headed to his own room.

* * *

Bella woke with a start when she felt the mattress dip. A pair of warm arms pulled her against a heated chest. She saw a glimmer of perfectly white teeth as Jacob smiled at her in the dark. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. "You promised my dad. What if he heard you?"

Jacob felt a bit insulted. "There is no way Charlie would be able to hear me. Not with my ninja moves."

He leaned down to kiss her, effectively stopping any more protests. As soon as his scorching lips came into contact with hers, all thoughts of being caught by Charlie flew out of her head. She slipped her arms around his neck and fisted her fingers in his hair. He intensified the kiss, making her moan softly. Fire shot through her veins. Every nerve end was tingling. Jacob rolled onto his back and pulled Bella with him so she ended up straddling him. She felt how turned on he was and she couldn't help her body responding to him. Bella ground her hips against him, making him groan as his warm hands slid down her back slowly, massaging her skin on their way down, until he cupped her ass.

"You're so beautiful."

Bella smiled shyly as she leaned down, her hair fanning around them. Their lips met again and their kisses got wilder. Bella ran her hand up and down his naked chest, scraping her nails lightly across his smooth skin. Her touch sent little electric shocks through Jacob and it was driving him crazy. Her long hair tickled his skin as their bodies moved languidly together as the passion ramped up between them.

"Jake." Bella gasped as his fingers slid under the hem of her tank top and wandered up her sides, sending little heat trails up her sensitized skin until his hands reached her breasts. He cupped them in his strong hands and squeezed. Bella gasped again, but louder this time. She clapped a hand over her mouth when they both heard a light cough.

"Shit, Charlie." Jacob froze as he yanked his hands away from underneath Bella's top.

"I thought you had super hearing?" Bella hissed as she clambered off of him. "What if he comes in here?"

"I was preoccupied." Jacob retorted irritably. Damn Charlie! Did he have some sort of dad radar? "I'm gonna climb out the window and go round the side of the house so I can sneak back into my room." He whispered.

"Hurry." Bella scrambled back under the covers and pulled the duvet up to her chin as the door handle rattled. Jacob cursed under his breath as he dived out of the window and tumbled onto the ground outside. He was just in time. A sliver of light shone on Bella for a few seconds as Charlie poked his head in the room to check on her She held her breath until eventually she heard the heavy tread of his feet as he shut the door and shuffled away.

* * *

Bella woke up covered in perspiration. She opened her eyes groggily and twisted her head. Something heavy was pinning her in place. It didn't take her long to work out what. Jacob was laying half on top of her, his forehead resting on her back. He was spooned behind. One leg was thrown possessively across her. No wonder she was so hot! She hadn't even heard him sneak back in.

"Jake." Bella whispered in his ear.

"Mac and cheese." Jacob mumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes; trust Jacob to be dreaming about food. Although he could have picked something better to salivate over. Mac and cheese! Ugh! "WAKE UP!" She said louder.

Jacob groaned as he cracked one eye open. "A little quieter please, beautiful. That hurt my sensitive little ears."

"That will be nothing to what my dad will do if he catches you in here. A shotgun pellet in the ass can be very uncomfortable, or so I've heard." Bella disentangled herself from him. He tried to pull her back but she pushed him away. "Get up."

"You are so bossy." Jacob grinned lazily as he rolled off the bed. Hs dark eyes lingered on Bella for a moment. He took in her tangled mass of bed hair and the glow on her skin which was a result of lying next to his heated body all night. Desire licked up his spine as he made a move toward her. Bella knew what his intention was and she stepped away from him, covering her body up with the duvet. It was difficult though. Her desire reflected his, but one of them had to remain in control. She arched an eyebrow at him and Jacob sighed theatrically. "Alright, just so you know I am going to have to have a cold shower now and it's all your fault."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Bella smiled wickedly as she watched him reluctantly climb out the window.

* * *

They were clearing the breakfast dishes away when there was a knock at the front door. Charlie had already left for work, complaining about the knots in his muscles from sleeping on the uncomfortable old couch. Jacob had offered to lend him his room, he could share with Bella. This suggestion had been met with a fierce glare from Charlie, not in the least happy at Jacob's blatant teasing.

"I'll get it." Billy rolled his chair toward the front door. "You should stop riling Charlie like that you know, Jake." He called over his shoulder. "There is only so much the old man can take."

"He's right." Bella poked Jacob on the chest. "I thought my dad was going to bust a blood vessel."

"I can't help it, honey. He makes it too tempting." Jacob was enjoying this moment of domestic bliss. Waking up next to Bella was heaven. Being able to watch as she made breakfast barefoot in the kitchen, sitting altogether with their dads, sharing banter, it all felt so normal, so right. And gave him a peek into a future he could only dream of.

"Hey guys." Embry strolled into the kitchen, immediately diving into the cupboards as he sought something to eat. Behind him was Emily. Bella had only met her on a few occasions. Emily didn't look like her cousin Leah in the slightest. She was much shorter, petite where Leah was built like a pro-athlete. Her long, silky black hair was done up in a loose braid. She smiled at Bella coyly.

"Sorry about Embry. I still haven't managed to domesticate him yet." Emily teased as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"Good luck with that." Jacob snickered. "I've heard he's a dog."

"Takes one to know one." Embry retorted as he poured himself a generous amount of cornflakes and used the last of the milk.

"Nice to see you, Bella." Emily greeted her.

"Good to see you too." Bella felt suddenly shy.

"I hope you don't mind us just dropping by but I've been meaning to talk to you since I heard you'd joined the club." Emily replied with a wink.

"What club?"

"The imprint club of course."

Embry scowled as he shovelled in his cornflakes. It was a very touchy subject as far as he was concerned and it angered him whenever Emily brought it up. Jacob gave his friend a warning look while Emily just ignored him. She was used to his reaction or overreaction as she termed it.

"I didn't know there was a club." Bella faltered. She easily picked up on the underlying tension.

"Of course, us girls have to stick together. I'll introduce you to Kim if we can ever prise her away from Jared." Emily continued.

"Yeah." Bella didn't know how to respond. She flinched when Embry slammed his empty bowl into the sink and stalked out of the kitchen. Jacob hurried after him as he tried to calm his friend down.

"Is Embry okay?" Bella asked cautiously.

An irritated expression crossed Emily's pretty face. "He is being an idiot. My imprint with Sam is nothing like Kim's is with Jared and yours is with Jake. Sam is like a brother to me. Leah has accepted it; I don't see why Embry is making it into such a big deal."

Bella wasn't certain that Leah was really okay with her cousin's imprint with Sam, she was just better at hiding it then Embry. There was no doubt in Bella's mind that Sam and Emily really did see each other as nothing but brother and sister, but Embry obviously struggled with it. Bella thought Emily was being a bit blasé with his feelings. "He seems like he needs a bit of reassurance. I mean it must be hard on him that the imprint wasn't between you and him."

"I have reassured him plenty of times." Emily pouted. "Frankly if he carries on like this I don't think I can…"

There was a sudden commotion outside. Billy, who was sitting at the table reading the paper, put it down and rolled his chair toward the window. Bella and Emily followed him. There was the sound of raised voices.

"Is that Quil?" Bella asked as she recognised his voice.

"Yes." Billy said worriedly.

"He's been on the verge of changing. Sam has been trying to keep any eye on him but it's been hard to monitor him with all that has been happening lately." Emily revealed. She peered out of the window and frowned as she saw Embry and Quil arguing. Jacob was in between them as he tried to calm them both down. "I don't believe it. Embry is taking his frustration out on Quil." Emily huffed. "I'm going to put a stop to this." She suddenly stalked off.

"NO!" Billy called after her in alarm.

His frantic tone startled Bella. "Billy, what's wrong?"

"She needs to keep away from them. Quil is out of control. Look he's shaking. We have to stop her." Billy said desperately.

"I'll stop her." Bella began to run after Emily.

"Be careful." Billy warned her.

Emily ran out of the house with Bella hot on her heels. She yelled Embry's name, cursing as she went. Embry turned swiftly toward her. His eyes widened when he saw how close she was. "Stay back." He shouted at her.

"Emily, you need to stop." Bella had nearly reached her.

"Bella!" Jacob, who had been holding a shaking Quil back, released his friend as he began to sprint toward Bella. He panicked that she could get hurt if she got too close. Without Jacob holding him back, Quil began to shudder violently. Sweat was pouring off of him. His head ached and his skin burned. He had come to confront Jacob after getting sick of being ignored by his two best friends. Encountering both Embry and Jacob together only served to rub salt in his wounds. They had cut him out completely. Anger mixed with hurt had him lashing out at Embry, who was spoiling for a fight himself after Emily's talk of the imprint.

"STAY BACK, EMILY." Embry yelled again as she continued to ignore him. She marched toward him with a determined expression her face.

Bella caught hold of her arm as she tried to stop her forward momentum. "Emily, wait." She cried desperately.

Embry had his back to Quil. He didn't see the angry glow in Quil's eyes as a red mist descended over them. He was tired of being ignored. Quil tried to speak but a growl erupted from his mouth instead. The sound frightened him. He shook from head to toe before suddenly his world darkened and he burst out of his skin.

Bella saw Quil change. Remnants of his clothes flew in the air as they were ripped to pieces. Jacob finally reached her. Quil tumbled over and over as he scrambled to get on his feet. He let out a pitiful howl as he tried to control his ungainly limbs. Panic descended on him. He had no idea what was happening. Embry phased as he tried to help his distraught friend but his efforts were too late. Emily had already gotten in between them. Quil growled again as he suddenly heard Embry's voice in his head, it sent him into a blind panic attack and he lashed out unthinkingly. There was a loud scream as one of his paws hit Emily in the face. Blood spurted from the open wound and she collapsed onto the cold ground.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Nineteen-Destiny Awaits**

The pack was fractured. Everything they knew had crumbled around them. Quil was in hiding, tormented by what he had inadvertently done to Emily. Embry and Sam had staked out the hospital, both refusing to leave Emily's side. This put pressure on Sam's relationship with Leah as she felt cast aside in his need to comfort his imprint. Emily was alive but would carry the scars for the rest of her life. She remained hospitalised for a week before she was allowed home into the care of her family. Then she shut herself away. Emily refused to see Embry and broke off her relationship with him. Deep down she blamed him for the mess she was in. If he hadn't been so angry about her imprint with Sam, she would never have gone outside to confront him. As for Sam himself she shut him out. She announced in her bitterness that she didn't want him as a brother, or anything else in her life. She was done with the pack and La Push.

Sam was no longer in any fit state to lead the pack. His head was a mess as he tried to cope with the loss of his imprint. His relationship with Leah came even under more strain as he grieved for the sister he had lost. She tried to understand his pain, but like Embry, she was secretly angry about it. Embry's mood had turned dark. He went wolf and disappeared for days, refusing to interact with any of his brothers. Things were looking bleak for all concerned, which in the end forced Jacob's hand. He was going to have to take his rightful place as Alpha of the pack.

* * *

"It could have been you." Jacob pressed his forehead against Bella's as they lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "If you had been near Quil…"

"It wasn't me." Bella wrapped herself around him, doing her best to offer what small comfort she could. He had been like this since Emily's tragic accident. He was full of self-blame and loathing. He had let go of Quil to make sure she was safe, and lamented his poor choice, but knew he would do the same thing each time to make sure she was unharmed. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. No one knew that this would happen."

"But it did." Jacob opened his eyes again. He was full of torment. Everything he had come to know had fallen apart. It hurt when he had to witness the aftermath of Emily's accident. His only comfort was Bella, she was like his port in a storm, and he clung to her harder because of it. "Charlie is wary of me now." He continued sadly. "I see the worry on his face when I'm close to you. He thinks I'll hurt you like Quil did Emily."

Bella wished she could deny that this wasn't true, but she had seen the anxious expression on her father's face. He hadn't said anything directly but he had become extra vigilant around Jacob. Any sudden move and Charlie was out of his seat, making feeble excuses about why Jacob should not be too close to her. Billy hadn't been around much. He had been closeted with the elders for hours on end each day as they tried to find a solution to the current problems. Old Quil was devastated on behalf of his grandson. He was worried about Quil Juniors mental state, with good reason.

"Jake, I don't think you have a choice now." Bella began timidly. She had been avoiding bringing up the subject of his taking up the Alpha role, with everything that had been going on she had put it to the back of her mind, as had he. But now Emily was out of hospital and returned to the bosom of her family on the Makah reservation, it was time to face the inevitable. "You have to step in now."

"I know." Jacob's voice was full of anguish. He gripped her hands tightly and brought them up to his burning lips. His touch set Bella's skin on fire. "But even if I do it doesn't solve our problem." He paused momentarily as he gathered her up into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He breathed in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "I can't leave you, Bella. It's agony. I can't bear it."

Bella wrapped her thin arms around him and tangled her legs with his. Their two hearts were pressed together, the rhythm matching as if they were one person. "You have to be free to do what needs to be done. I can't be the one that holds you back anymore." She whispered brokenly.

Jacob's grip on her intensified, he began to panic as he misconstrued her words. His despair washed over her and she couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes. Even after everything he was still afraid she was just going to leave him. Bella dampened down her unhappiness at his lack of trust in her and forced herself to try and understand his pain. Jacob had lost so many people he loved, starting with the mother he adored.

"Don't go." He said in a low voice. Bella had to strain her ears to hear him. "Don't leave me." He sounded so young and vulnerable it tore her heart to shreds.

Bella pulled away from him so she could look into his dark eyes. Like hers they were brimming with tears. Her throat ached as she gently kissed one that escaped and rolled down his cheek. "I am not going to leave you, Jake." She vowed. "When I said that I couldn't be the one that holds you back anymore I meant that I need to accept my destiny too, just like you."

"You mean…." Jacob couldn't say anymore. Despite the fraught circumstances he couldn't stop his heart from soaring. His lips found hers and they exchanged frantic kisses as their faces became wet with tears.

* * *

The elders were surprised when Jacob and Bella paid them an unexpected visit. They walked into the large council hall unannounced, both looking calm and holding hands. Billy stared at his son for a long moment. He saw the resolve etched on Jacob's face and knew what he had come to say. He couldn't be more proud and saddened for him. To Billy's eyes it seemed as if Jacob and Bella looked older. Gone was the uncertainty and fear that they had both been showing ever since Emily's tragic accident. It seemed coming to a decision had eased the heavy burden that the young couple had been wearing like a yoke around their neck for days.

"Jacob. Bella." Old Quil's voice quavered as he greeted them. He seemed far removed from the sprightly individual that Jacob and Bella had seen the last time they had spoken with him. His grief over what had happened to Emily and worry about his grandson's mental state had aged him. He was bent over the table; his thick glasses perched on the end of his nose. "We weren't expecting you. But come in, come in." He ushered them forward with a wave of his hand.

Jacob put his arm around Bella's shoulders and drew her forward. He could sense her nerves. It was confronting being studied by this group of old men. Sue Clearwater was the only woman on the council. Her face showed weariness mixed with anger. He caught Billy's eye and nodded at his father. Billy smiled back at him encouragingly. "We have something to say." He said huskily.

"Is it about Quil? Have you managed to see him?" Old Quil asked eagerly. For a moment his sullen expression lifted and there was a light in his eyes.

"No, not yet." Jacob replied.

The hopeful glint died in the elders eyes. Old Quil slumped back in his seat. Joachim, who was sitting next to the old man, passed him some water as he looked at Old Quil sympathetically. Old Quil drained the glass and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. "I was hoping for news." He said regretfully.

"I will find Quil and talk to him…Embry too." Jacob felt Bella press harder into his side and her presence gave him confidence. He raised his voice. "I will sort this mess out."

"How?" Sue interjected impatiently. "What use can you be, Jacob? You won't leave Bella's side. There is no way you can perform your duties. Meanwhile my son and daughter are the ones out there taking the strain while you duck your responsibilities. My niece wouldn't have been hurt if you had been more focused. Instead you place Bella above everyone, even your own flesh and blood." Her eyes swivelled to Billy who was glaring at her fiercely. "I am only voicing what everyone is thinking." She said to him directly.

"You are wrong!" Billy snapped.

"Calm down." Old Quil banged his fist on the table. "Jacob is not the responsible one here. His connection to Bella is intense for a reason and he cannot control it. Do not make accusations you cannot back up, Sue Clearwater." He scolded her. "Harry would be ashamed at your lack of support."

Sue's lips thinned as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "You are very good at keeping things close to your chest, Quil. Maybe if you had told your grandson what was happening to him my niece would not be scarred for life. If you old men had allowed my Harry to tell my children what was going to happen to them, he might still be alive today, instead of lying dead in the ground because of all these secrets."

Old Quil flinched as her harsh words stung. His hands shook as Joachim poured the distressed elder more water. "You have not been on the council long enough to understand." He said quietly.

Jacob exchanged a meaningful look with Billy before he spoke again. "All this infighting isn't doing any of us any good. It's tearing the pack apart, and it will divide you all if you let it continue. We need your counsel. You are all supposed to guide us. Things are difficult enough without turning on each other." He focused his gaze on Sue, who was forced to drop her eyes under his stern scrutiny. Like Billy she could see the change in Jacob, he looked different, older, more in control.

"You are quite right." Old Quil agreed as he drained another glass of water. "Please continue, Jacob."

Jacob took a deep breath before responding. He glanced down at Bella and relaxed when he saw the pride written on her face. He faced the elders again. "I came here to inform you that I will be taking up the Alpha role."

Relieved smiles lightened the faces of the old men facing Jacob. The only sullen expression was Sue Clearwater's. However she refrained from saying anything. Old Quil's wise eyes were riveted on Bella. "And you, my dear?" He questioned her.

"Me too." Bella replied quietly. "I know what must be done."

Old Quil gave her an empathetic smile before getting up from his seat. He shuffled over to Jacob and Bella. Billy joined them. The elder took Bella's hands in his. "It is a big thing we are asking of you and just so you know we will forever be grateful." He turned his attention to Jacob. "To both of you. You are both so young."

Billy couldn't stop the proud smile forming on his face as he looked at his son and Bella. When Old Quil stepped back he gestured for Bella to lean down so he could hug her. "Thank you." He whispered as she put her arms around him. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"My dad…" Bella pulled away and looked worriedly at Billy.

"Leave Charlie to me." Billy took her hands and squeezed them.

Bella smiled tiredly as she stepped back and allowed Billy to hug his son. Jacob hunkered down in front of his father and exchanged a few quiet words with him before getting ready to leave.

"We need to speak to the pack now." Jacob laced his fingers with Bella's. "Once I am in control I can order Quil and Embry back. I'll be in touch." He assured Old Quil, who looked pained at the mention of his grandson.

Hand in hand Jacob and Bella left the hall together showing a united front. The elders and Billy watched them go with lightened hearts. It was only Sue Clearwater who stared after them with bitterness shining in her eyes.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty-Embry and Quil**

Jacob's first task was to talk to Sam in private. He managed to track him down at First beach. Bella waited in her truck, listening to some songs on her I-Pod while Jacob told Sam what he had decided. Sam couldn't contain his relief at the news that he was no longer in charge. With Emily shutting him out and his relationship with Leah buckling under the strain, trying to focus on his Alpha duties had been wearing him down. He was emotionally spent.

"I'll support you, Jake. But thank you. I've been doing a lousy job; I just need to get my head straight." Sam glanced toward the truck where Bella was sitting, singing quietly to herself. "But how is it going to work with the way things are between you two." He frowned as he turned his attention back to Jacob. "I thought you couldn't be away from Bella."

"Old Quil seems to think the pull will lessen if I take up my role as leader." Jacob was still uncertain how this was all going to play out but he had no other choice.

"Is that going to be enough?" Sam questioned. "I've seen how intense it is between you."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "There is more, but I'd rather not discuss it. That's between me and Bella." He avoided divulging the most important part of what Old Quil had revealed.

"That's your business." Sam didn't probe further. He knew what a huge burden Jacob was about to take on already. He was so young. It had been bad enough for Sam, but at least he had a few years on Jacob. "Like I said I'll back you all the way."

"Thanks." Jacob was glad that Sam felt able enough to offer him his support. He would certainly need it. The transition would be easier with his backing. "How are you coping with the whole Emily thing? Is she still refusing to see you?"

Sam swallowed thickly and glanced down at his hands. His shoulders slumped. It was hard keeping his distance from his imprint, but that was what she wanted. He missed having Emily in his life. She was like the little sister he never had, and now it was as if he was alone again, with no family. Of course he had the pack, and Leah, but even his relationship with her was falling apart because she found it hard to empathise with his loss. Sam had tried to tell her that his feelings for Emily were not romantic in any way. Hell, Leah was in his head, she knew that. But she couldn't contain her irrational jealousy that another woman played such a big part in his life.

"I feel like everything is slipping away. I just can't seem to talk to Leah anymore. It always ends up in a fight. As for Emily, she has made it clear she is done with me, Embry and the pack."

"Do you want me to have a word?" Jacob offered, although he knew from experience that the she-wolf would not take kindly to his interference.

"No." Sam smile wryly. "She'd probably kick your ass. No this is on me."

"I better go. I've got to try and get Quil and Embry back now. They're both in hiding licking their wounds." Jacob felt chagrined. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to get through to them. They were both not responding when he tried to talk to them through the shared mind link. He could sense they were phased but they were stubbornly refusing to cooperate.

"You're gonna have to order them back, Jake." Sam put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "I know they're your best friends, and they've been through hell, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. It comes with the territory."

"I guess we've all made you order us to do things even when you didn't want to." Jacob admitted. He knew he had tested Sam's patience constantly over his need to be with Bella.

"You were the worst." Sam conceded with a small smile. "You'll work it out."

"I hope so." Jacob stood and bid Sam goodbye before heading back to Bella.

* * *

"Where to next?" Bella asked as she pulled the earbuds out of her ears. She didn't need to interrogate Jacob to know that his talk with Sam had gone well. He seemed more relaxed.

Jacob winced. "I'm gonna have to phase and order Quil and Embry to come back. Sam agrees there is no other option."

Bella sighed sadly and rested her head on his shoulder as he drove the truck back to his house. She knew how hard this was going to be for him and could feel his ambivalence. But he and Sam were right. Embry and Quil were being stubborn. She understood they were hurting right now, but just running off wasn't helping the situation. She knew that better than anyone. "They'll understand eventually." Bella reassured him. "It might be hard at first but they will see it's for the best."

"Yeah." Jacob dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before returning his attention to the road. He just hoped she was right.

* * *

"FUCK OFF, JAKE!" Embry roared. His loud voice rattled around Jacob's head and he began to pace back and forth to try and keep calm. Bella was once again sitting in the truck listening to music while he was phased just within the treeline surrounding his house. He kept her in view at all times. "I AM NOT COMING BACK. I AM DONE WITH THIS SHITTY LIFE."

"If you are done with it then why are you still running as a wolf? Come home we need to talk." Jacob retorted irritably. It had taken him thirty minutes to get a response out of Embry at all. He was still worried about using an Alpha command as he would rather his friend come back on his own terms, but it seemed increasingly unlikely that this was going to happen.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Embry growled as his temper ratcheted up.

"You can be a stubborn ass." Jacob replied irritably. "I am giving you one last chance. Come home."

"NO." Embry spat. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME."

"You give me no choice then." Jacob gathered himself together before lifting his head up and emitting a long, drawn out howl. It echoed eerily through the forest. Embry was taken aback. His wolf recognised the call of his Alpha and he couldn't disobey. With slow faltering steps he began to head home.

* * *

"I know you heard everything, Quil." Jacob kept his tone light. He could sense his pack brother's agitation. Quil's despair and guilt subsumed Jacob and he had to fight to stave it off so he wasn't dragged down by it. "Embry is on his way home. I want you to do the same."

"I can't." Quil sounded close to tears. "I hurt her. What I did was unforgivable."

"It was a tragic accident, Quil. No one blames you." Jacob assured him.

"Embry does. He hates me." Quil said in anguish. "Emily is scarred for life. I can't live with myself. I'm better off out of the way."

"No you're not. You're part of the pack. Embry is just upset right now. He will see things differently when he calms down." Jacob tried to pinpoint where Quil was but couldn't see anything but blackness through his friend's eyes. He was hiding somewhere dark.

"I'm not part of anything. You all abandoned me weeks ago. You cut me off. Just leave me alone."

Quil's words caused a fresh wave of guilt to consume Jacob. He couldn't deny the truth; he had ignored his friend, but not through choice. "It wasn't as simple as that. I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"Bella knew." Quil snapped. "You didn't keep it from her."

"With Bells it was different." Jacob pointed out.

"Really?" Quil's tone was full of sarcasm. "So she got to know because you had the hots for her."

"Stop being an idiot." Jacob was losing patience. Time was of the essence and he was tired of trying to cajole Quil home.

"Yeah, that's me! Stupid Quil! I've always been an idiot, an idiot who thought his two best friends would always have his….."

 _Silence._

"Quil?" Jacob questioned when Quil rapidly cut off. "Quil?"

 _Nothing._

Jacob tried to see through his friend's eyes but all he got was blackness. Where the hell was Ateara hiding out? "Dammit, answer me, Quil."

"Something's here." Quil's voice was faint. Jacob could sense his friend's fear. Something had spooked him.

"Quil, talk to me." Jacob demanded. "Where the hell are you?"

"I don't know… the smell…." Quil began to panic. He was a newly phased wolf and had been AWOL from the pack since he had changed. He had never seen a vampire or smelt one before. But Jacob knew this was exactly what his friend was facing. He recognised it from the feelings Quil was reflecting back at him through the shared mind link. "SHIT!" Suddenly something slammed into Quil. Jacob caught a flash of red through his friend's frightened eyes before everything went dark.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all very much for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty One-A Tragic Death**

Jacob was torn in half. He needed to get to Quil but he also couldn't leave Bella. He was in agony. Of course Bella could feel his torment. She turned off her I-Pod and quickly got out of the truck. In the distance she could already see Jacob running back to her in his human form. His face was full of anguish as he reached her quickly and hauled her up into a tight bear hug. The air was squeezed from her lungs as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Bella could do nothing but hold on until he calmed down enough to let go. Something bad had happened. Jacob took in a deep shuddering breath before he released her and gently placed her back on her feet. He cupped her head in his hands instead and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you. But I have to go. Quil….he's been attacked. I…" Jacob struggled to express himself. He was so overwhelmed and his emotions were careering out of control. "I need you to go inside the house and stay there. Please, just stay there. This is going to be rough on both of us. I have to go…" Suddenly his hot lips were on hers as he kissed her roughly, desperately. He left Bella gasping for breath as just as quickly he let go and began to run back toward the forest.

Bella could do nothing but stare after him. She put her fingers on her lips which were still tingling from his forceful kiss. Jacob's emotions slammed into her, one after the other, as she shared his fear, panic and desperation. It was sheer torture having to stay put while he faced god's knows what. It was obviously a vampire who had attacked Quil, but who, and how many? He hadn't had time to explain. A shudder rippled through Bella as she heard a loud, ear splitting howl. It was Jacob. He was calling his brothers.

Shaking like a leaf Bella slowly turned and stumbled back to the house. She fumbled with the front door and nearly kicked it in frustration when it refused to open. Her hands were trembling so violently she couldn't control them. In the end she gave up and leaned against the door. Her back slid down the hard wood until she hit the porch. Then drawing her legs up to her chest, she rested her forehead on her knees and began to pray.

* * *

Quil's screams echoed through the pack mind. His attempts to throw off his attacker were futile. Slowly the pack drew together, all of them focused on trying to work out where the hell Quil was. They shared his pain as he continued to scream in their heads. He had no idea how to fight properly. He didn't have the advantage of the others, who had already faced their enemies. They saw flashes of red in front of Quil's eyes, and then it seemed as if he was sailing through the air. They saw grey foaming waves drawing closer as Quil plummeted toward the ocean.

" _The cliffs…."_ Jacob took off at a fast sprint, his paws leaving huge dents in the muddy ground as he pushed his body beyond its normal limits. Adrenaline, fuelled by anger and fear for Quil, made his legs pump faster. Just behind him ran the pack. No longer were they divided. All their issues had been pushed aside as they became united in their efforts to save their brother.

Quil's vision was fading. He was under the water and unable to breathe. Something was pushing him down, down under the black water. His breath failed him as he struggled to breathe through his aching jaws. The pack suffered with him as they all called for him to keep fighting. Quil's wolf tried to respond. He kicked out with his legs and used his jaw to try and snap at the cold figure holding him down. But as soon as he opened his mouth, more salt water poured in and he choked. Black spots appeared before his eyes as his relentless attacker piled on the pressure. Eventually everything went dark and the pack was no longer able to see through his eyes.

"Quil!" Jacob cried out in his mind. He felt a deep rage consume him. A red mist descended over his eyes as he increased his pace, the pack hot on his heels as they shared his fury.

* * *

Bella couldn't see what was going on but she could feel Jacob's emotions. Her fists clenched as first his fear and panic almost dragged her under, then that was replaced by blind fury. Bella fell forward, gasping for breath. She had never felt anger like it. She placed her hand over her racing heart. Her skin was on fire. "Jake." Bella felt like she was choking. She took deep shuddering breaths to try and calm herself down, but it was impossible. She was feeding off of Jacob's emotions and right in that moment he had given himself over to his feral wolf.

* * *

Jacob and the others reached the cliff's edge. He stared down at the roiling sea below, using his keen eyes to try and spot Quil. Sam came up beside him and did the same. The choppy waves blew plumes of foam up onto the cliffs as they churned back and forth. Even with their good eyesight, it was difficult to pick anything significant out. Jacob cursed in his head.

" _We need to get down there."_

Saying no more Jacob took off. The others ran after him in a V formation. It didn't take them long to reach the beach below. Jacob ordered them to split up and search. In ones and twos they hurried off. Leah kept close to Seth. She was worried for her brother, although in reality he was a much stronger fighter than she was, but being the oldest, she would forever worry about her younger sibling. Jared and Paul sloped off together. They were a forceful team when they fought together. Sam went off alone; he preferred it this way, although he did keep a close eye on Leah from a distance.

Embry followed Jacob. _"Jake, I'm sorry. I've been an ass. If anything happens to Quil…"_

" _Not now."_ Jacob snapped. _"After we find him than you can have your pity party. Now focus."_

Embry lowered his head and trotted after Jacob, keeping a sharp eye out for his fallen brother or any sign of the enemy. They saw nothing for miles. They traipsed back and forth, until finally Jared spotted something brown floating in the water. The pack's blood ran cold. Immediately Jacob and Sam phased back into their human forms. It was easier to swim this way. They plunged into the sea; the freezing water didn't bother them. With strong strokes they swam toward their friend. They reached him in record time. Jacob and Sam bobbed in the water beside Quil's huge wolf body. They stared at the brown fur matted with blood. Quil's head was under the water. There was no way he could have survived being under so long. He was dead.

* * *

Bella knew someone had died. Jacob's grief consumed her. Hot tears dripped from her eyes as she rolled onto her side and drew her legs up to her chest in a foetal position. A low keening sound escaped her parted lips as she began to scream. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed over and over in her agony. Her head ached as more rage made her body shake. Jacob was furious. He wanted to kill. He was bent on vengeance. Bella felt everything he felt.

* * *

Jacob and Sam pulled Quil's lifeless body back to shore. They were too grief stricken to talk. The pack was arrayed in a line. They all knew. Some of them whimpered while Embry emitted an anguished howl.

"She'll pay for this." Jacob ground out as his fists clenched. They had all seen the flash of red through Quil's eyes. Victoria was responsible. Jacob's face showed his torment as he hunkered down and closed Quil's lifeless eyes. He shut his own eyes for a moment as his jaw clenched. He was fighting back tears. He had failed his friend, he had failed them all. But right now he didn't have time to wallow. He inhaled sharply as his thoughts strayed to Bella. He was finding it hard to fight the urge return to her side; she was suffering because he was. But he couldn't give in. He needed to end this. He needed to kill Victoria. Jacob opened his eyes and stood back up. He met the pack's anguished gazes. "Now we hunt." He roared.

Loud howls met his command.

From her perch on top of the cliff Victoria smirked. Her job was done. She had kept her part of the bargain and distracted the wolves. It had all gone just as Alice Cullen had predicted. She had been ambivalent about trusting the little sightseer, but with time passing and getting no nearer to her target, she had decided to let things play out and take her chances. It was all too perfect. The wolves were fools. They were here and the miserable Bella Swan was all alone. Right now Alice should have her. All Victoria had to do now was meet up with Alice and her vengeance could finally take place. She laughed quietly as she watched the pack fan out and start to track her. Too late, she would be long gone.

Victoria's amusement didn't last long. A strong hand grasped her around the throat and choked off her laughter. She twisted her head around to stare at her unexpected assailant. Jasper Hale, his blonde curls blowing wildly in the wind, glared at her fiercely with his golden eyes.

"You think I would allow you to continue to corrupt Alice while she is in the depth of her madness." He snarled. "You think I wouldn't track you down."

Victoria clawed at his hand, but he was too strong for her. Jasper was an expert fighter. He twisted her head off before another thought even entered her head. His face was contorted with despair as he dismantled Victoria and set fire to her remains. He had to be quick as the pack would be alerted by the smoke from the fire. He had to get to Alice before they did otherwise she would be destroyed.

* * *

Bella's heart upped its tempo. She felt like she was having a heart attack. She gasped for air. The separation from Jacob was agony but she would endure any pain as long as she didn't distract him from what he needed to do.

"Hurts does it?" A familiar tinkling voice caused Bella's blood to run cold. Bile lodged in her throat as she forced herself to open her eyes. Alice Cullen was standing in front of her. Her golden eyes sparkled malevolently as she stared down at Bella. Her dark expression was at odds with the jaunty silk scarf that she wore around her neck and the red matching bow clipped to her spiky cap of dark hair. She was dressed as if she was heading to a party. If the circumstances weren't so dire, Bella could have laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Edward hurt when you betrayed him." Alice continued. "He loved you and you threw that love back in his face. You killed him just as much as that dog did."

"He did it to himself." Bella struggled to sit up. Her head was spinning.

"NO, YOU KILLED HIM." Alice was insane. Bella could see the madness in her eyes. Before she was turned Alice had been institutionalised. Her visions had driven her insane as a human, but had been controlled as a vampire. Now it seemed her grief at Edward's loss had pushed her over the edge.

"It won't work." Bella managed to stand. Her legs were as wobbly as a newborn fawn's. "Jake already knows I'm in danger. He can feel it through our bond. You kill me, he'll end you."

"Oh, I won't kill you." Alice leered. "I have something better in mind."

Then Bella knew. Her face drained of all colour as she witnessed Alice's insanity.

"I'm going to change you just like I promised Aro. Remember I always told you I could see you joining our family. I just didn't know how." Alice giggled like a small child. "What better way to exact vengeance for Edward. You'll be made of stone and lose everything you ever wanted. No Jacob, no children, no nothing. Just a long, empty existence filled with regrets _. An eternity of it!"_ Her expression turned cold. "And once you die so does the dog."

Bella remained very still. She wasn't going to show her fear. That would just spur Alice on. Bella knew something that Alice didn't. Jacob was coming. He was near, very near, and someone else too. "I think you should turn around, Alice." She said coolly, surprised that her voice sounded so steady.

"What so you can run?" Alice said in exasperation. "You should know better, Bella."

"Enough now, Alice."

Alice spun round to face the person who had just spoken. "Jasper?"

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Twenty Two-No Mercy**

"Jasper?" Alice stared up at her mate. A confused expression crossed her face as Jasper put gentle hands on her shoulders.

"You're not well, Alice." He said quietly.

"Not well?" Alice mumbled. She twisted her head around to look at Bella. "Hello, Bella." She smiled serenely. It was like she was a different person to the one who merely seconds ago had been making threats. "We should go shopping." She continued. She giggled like a small child. "Bring Edward. I know he hates it, but he'll tolerate it for you. He'll do anything for you. Just like Jas does for me. Right?" Alice turned her attention back to Jasper.

Bella didn't know what to say. She met Jasper's despairing gaze. She watched as he cupped Alice's petite face in his hands before bending down to kiss her gently on the forehead. "Alice, Edward is gone." He reminded her.

"Gone?" Alice shook her head and pouted. "Jas, he would never leave Bella. You didn't mean to attack her. This silly idea he has that we should all go, that our presence is a danger to her. He'll get over it." She clutched Jasper's crisp white shirt between her fingers to draw him closer. "Once Bella becomes one of us, there will be no more need for all this fuss." She waved her hand airily as if talking about changing Bella was no big deal.

Jasper looked pained. He drew Alice closer and cuddled her as if she was a delicate butterfly. He pressed a kiss into her hair before meeting Bella's eyes again. "How long has she been this way?" Bella asked him. "Before or after Edward attacked Jake?"

Jasper pressed Alice's face against his hard chest as she began to struggle in his strong hold. "Before. She has always suffered with psychotic episodes. Edward was the one who used to be able to warn us when one was about to come upon her. He could read her mind you see." He said disconsolately. "That's the only reason I endured living with the Cullen's and agreed to participate in their vegetarian lifestyle." He couldn't hide the sneer in his tone. "I hate drinking animal blood, but I did it for her. For Alice."

Bella glared at him. She felt betrayed and angry. The Cullen's had lied to her. Not just Edward, but all of them. Alice was not only a danger to herself but everyone around her. Bella couldn't believe that Carlisle would have allowed her to mix with other humans, to actually attend school, when she was clearly not always in her right mind. And Jasper, he had colluded with them all for his own ends. "How could you have all been so reckless?" She accused.

Alice began to struggle violently in Jasper's arms as she tried to break free but he just pressed her tighter against him. "Because I love her. When she's free of the psychosis she is the sweetest girl I know. You know that yourself. You've seen how good she is when she's well. I would do anything to keep her safe from harm. You, of all people, should understand that."

Bella felt tears glistening in her eyes. Jasper was right. She did understand what it was like to love someone so much that you would do anything to keep them safe, but she also knew that she wouldn't put others at risk to do so. That was the difference. Bella could sense that Jacob was coming closer, and he would have the pack with him. There was no way that Jacob would show Alice any mercy, not now.

Jasper seemed to sense what she was thinking. He twisted his head around to look toward the encroaching forest. With his keen hearing he could hear the heavy tread of the wolves as they thundered toward them. He was out of time. He turned back to face Bella with a pleading expression. "You can save her. You know that he will listen to you if you ask him to show Alice mercy. She is your friend, Bella. Please?"

The pack burst through the trees with Jacob at the head of the formation. As soon as he set eyes on Jasper and Alice near his Bella he roared his anger. He charged toward them, the others following swiftly behind.

"Bella, you can stop this." Jasper begged.

The pack surrounded all three of them. Jacob was not going to attack the cold ones when Bella was so near to them. He elicited a low growl when he felt Bella's ambivalence shoot through him. Bella stared in anguish at Jasper, biting down on her bottom lip to stop tears flowing out of her eyes. She could see his devastation. But this was not something she could ever intervene in. Alice had crossed the line, there was no going back. She watched as Jacob's wolf shimmered and he returned to his human form. He was getting impatient, wondering why she didn't step away from Jasper and Alice. He yanked on his shorts and marched over to join them. His face was a mask of anger. He immediately stepped protectively in front of Bella to shield her from the vampires.

"You colluded with the red head. We found her remains eventually and then tracked your scent here. Quil died because of you." Jacob's voice thundered around the clearing. He was beyond livid. His fists clenched and his eyes burned with fire as he glared fiercely at Jasper and Alice. "You will pay for what you have done." The rest of the pack began to pace restlessly. Some let out low howls. All of them were itching to end this; they wanted to tear Jasper and Alice apart in vengeance for their pack brother's loss. They couldn't understand the delay.

Bella rested her head against Jacob's broad back and she let out a choked sob. The heat from his skin sank through her pores and she trembled. She knew someone had been hurt, but hadn't realised that it was Quil who had died. Her grief matched Jacob's. "It was Alice." She said thickly. Nausea welled in her throat. "She joined forces with Victoria. She used her visions to her advantage so she could get to me. She's insane, Jake."

"No." Jasper's golden eyes widened as Alice began to thrash in his arms. He dragged her behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her. "She didn't know what she was doing. It wasn't her fault. It's mine. I should have monitored her better. When I found out what had happened I put a stop to it. I killed Victoria. I ended it. She was using Alice. My mate is not well. You owe me. I killed the one who was after your mate….now let mine go in exchange."

"Bella, go inside the house." Jacob commanded. "And don't come out, whatever you hear. Leah, go with her." Leah's wolf whined but she did as she was told. She changed into her human form and dressed quickly. Bella felt more tears spill down her face as she pressed a kiss onto Jacob's back and then went to meet Leah. The she-wolf put an arm around her and led her inside the house.

As soon as the door closed behind them Jacob met Jasper's despairing gaze. "You either leave the reservation now, alone. Or you die right here, with her." He said coldly as he motioned toward Alice. "Your choice."

"And this is your final decision." Jasper could feel Jacob's anger. Even his attempts to diffuse it with his special talent to calm others had no effect.

Jacob just nodded and waited for Jasper's next move.

"Then you give me no choice." Jasper said bitterly. He glanced behind him at Alice who was staring at the pacing wolves in bewilderment. She appeared like a small child. It sickened him that it was going to end this way, but he wouldn't go down without taking the Alpha of the pack with him. Moving faster than the eyes could see Jasper attacked.

XXXXXX

Bella put her hands over her ears to block out the shrill cries. She felt Leah's strong, warm arms hold her in place as the battle commenced outside. Howls mixed with loud screams ricocheted through the air. Bella shared Jacob's pain; she shared his anger and his despair. His emotional torment consumed her until her weary mind couldn't cope with it any longer. She sank into darkness.

XXXXXX

"It's done." Leah's voice broke through Bella's stupor. She forced her heavy eyes to open and she stared at the she-wolf in distress. Leah's face was contorted with anguish as she tried to keep her wolf in check. "They killed them."

Bella pushed Leah's confining arms away from her and staggered toward the window. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the mist away from the glass pane so she could peer outside. The air outside was thick with smoke. Bella just made out the tall figures of some of the pack as they tended the fire. A sweet burning smell began to invade the house through the tiny gaps between the wooden panels. The sickly smell reminded Bella of the Cullen's and nausea welled in her throat. She turned away from the morbid scene and sank to the floor. Drawing her legs up to her chest she began to cry.

XXXXXX

Quil's mother, Joy, sobbed hysterically when the news that her beloved son had passed away was broken to her. Old Quil's face took on a sickly pallor as he sat next to his daughter-in-law. He couldn't seem to find the energy to comfort her. Sue Clearwater stood beside them; her lips were drawn into a thin line. Her eyes were trained on Bella who was pressed into Jacob's side. Her brown eyes were rimmed with red from crying. She was weeping again now.

"How dare you bring her here?" Sue snapped at Jacob.

Leah, who was being comforted by Sam, and Seth, looked at their mother in confusion. Jacob's expression darkened as he tightened his hold on Bella. The whole pack was there, each of them grief stricken as they tried to absorb the loss of their brother. Billy was by his son's side. He glared at Sue Clearwater, motioning with his hand for her to keep quiet, but she ignored him.

"I ask you again why you bring her here. She is the reason that Quil died, she is the reason that all this has happened." Sue continued her tirade. "This is a place of mourning. Send her home to Forks. Does Charlie know what his daughter has done?"

"Don't you dare say any more?" Jacob growled. He was incensed.

"Mom, shut up." Leah hissed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, mom." Seth begged. Tears were running down his young face. He couldn't believe his mother was choosing such a fraught moment to vent her anger. He was embarrassed and ashamed of her. "You don't mean what you say. This is not Bella's fault."

"I won't be quiet." Sue persisted. "This all happened because none of you have the guts to tell the truth. Secrets led to this, secrets that old men like you kept from those that needed to know." She pointed at Old Quil and then Billy. "Young Quil has lost his life and you have no one but yourselves to blame."

"Get out." Old Quil was trembling in his seat. His rheumy eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Sue flushed as she felt everybody's eyes boring into her. She avoided their stares as she stalked out of the Ateara's house and into the open air.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Thoughts please? This chapter was a nightmare to write, sighs. :/**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Separation Anxiety**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate you all leaving feedback on this little story!**_

 **Part Twenty Three-Moving On**

Jacob twirled a lock of Bella's hair around his finger as he watched her sleep. They were at the Swan house, lying in her bed, they had just made love. The house in Forks was the only place they could be together and relax without constant interruptions from either of their father's, the pack or real life. Jacob let go of her hair and glided his fingers across the perspiration coating Bella's cheek which made her skin glow. She had become tired after their energetic love making and drifted off into a light doze. Jacob was still wide awake. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth and she pursed her lips in response. She was too cute and so adorable. She knew it was him even in her sleep. He didn't think he could love Bella more than he already did, but exploring their love in new ways had only deepened his feelings.

It had been three months since Quil's funeral, and it still felt like only yesterday. The day of the funeral itself had dawned grey and gloomy. Rain lashed down on the mourners as they said goodbye to their beloved brother and friend. It was as if the spirits were grieving for Quil, the fallen warrior, too. Jacob had done his best since not to try and think about that day but it haunted his dreams nightly. He missed his friend badly and ached for all the lost time they would never get to spend together. Emily Young had attended the funeral with her family. It was the first time she had come out of hiding. She wore her long hair over the scars covering her left cheek. She had come to pay her respects and show that she didn't hold any grudges toward Quil for her injuries. Afterward she had spoken for a while with Sam and Leah, finally laying her ghosts to rest with them, and lastly she had talked with Embry.

Jacob sighed as he thought about his other friend. Embry was drowning in guilt. He blamed himself for Quil's death and Emily's injuries. Emily had told him that she forgave him but she couldn't be with him. Their relationship was over and she wanted to move on. This had hit Embry hard. The whole pack was worried about him. Jacob had made sure that Embry was not left aloe while he grieved for his friend and loss of the girl he loved. It was going to take time for him to come to terms with what fate had brought him.

The next surprise at the funeral was Leah. She had approached Jacob as the day was winding down, a pensive look on her face. Sam was with her. He too looked worried. They sat across from Jacob and Bella and asked if Leah could leave the pack. She was done. Leah longed to have children of her own, and as a wolf, there was no possibility of that happening. She had already suffered the loss of one child, and Quil's death had highlighted again just how fragile life could be, and how short. Sam had proposed and they were going to move in together. Leah's relationship with Sue was fraught and she needed some space from her mother's bitter tongue. Seth was going to move in with them. Sue's anger had pushed both her children away.

Jacob had granted her wish straight away. He felt exactly the same as the newly engaged couple. Even though still young in years he felt like he had aged a life time. Quil's death had impacted on everyone. His loss had changed how the pack and the people around them viewed the world. The threat from Victoria and the Cullen's was gone. It was time to start living and looking to the future and that was what Jacob and Bella were doing now. He trailed his fingers down to her abdomen. It was still taut and flat but soon it would be swollen with the child that she was carrying. Bella was pregnant.

Neither of them had made a conscious decision to try, they had just left it to fate. They had known as soon as it happened. The imprint bond that had been so intense and overwhelming had eased. Bella and Jacob still shared a deep connection, but as Old Quil had predicted, their need to be in each other's orbit every second of the day was gone. They could now spend the necessary time apart to do every day things, knowing that in their heads and in their hearts the connection, and the love between them, forever bound them together.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she did so. She felt thoroughly rested. She found Jacob gazing down at her with love in his eyes and a lump lodged in her throat. Bella placed her hand over his, which was still resting on her stomach. She laced their fingers together. The small diamond in the ring which Jacob had given her flashed in the weak sunlight shining through the partially opened curtains. Both their eyes were drawn to it.

"I was thinking if we have a little girl I'd like to call her Sarah, after your mother." Bella said softly.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Happy tears welled in his eyes. "I'd love that." He paused for a second as he tried to contain his emotions. "And I was thinking if it's a boy, I want to call him Quil."

"I was thinking the same thing." Bella saw the tears spill out of Jacob's eyes and she kissed all of them away with her soft lips. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, honey." Jacob smiled. It made him look suddenly boyish.

"Jake, what's going on in that head of yours?" Bella noticed the teasing glint in his eyes.

"I was just wondering which one of us is going to tell Charlie that he's gonna be a grandfather?" Jacob laughed as he wrapped Bella tightly in his arms and kissed her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading this story! It was only ever meant to be short and I didn't want to drag it out any further. I wanted to have it end on a hopeful note. I know Jake and Bella are young, but I think all that has happened has made them mature beyond their years. As for Charlie's reaction to their happy news, I leave you to picture that in your imaginations!**_

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Nikki :)**_


End file.
